The Succession
by ev1l-ch1b1-urd
Summary: Chapter 14 is finally up. The players are now all accounted for, but the game has yet to truly begin. sorry for the wait, and please read and review!
1. The Gokudo

a/n: I didn't know how best to start, after several drafts, but we'll go with this one. not necessarily as funny as Shall We Dance, may be slightly serious. Focuses on the interpersonal relationships between Shin, Kumiko, and the people who will be involved with them, and the community at large. Will contain some OCs.

sorry for the delay. like SWD, reviews will be replied to, at the end of the following chapter. Please feel free to tell me anything you like, and i hope i'll be able to write better, in the future, because of it.

Thanks for the support and please, read and review!!

...

While he expected this outcome, even approved and was pleased to some degree, Kuroda Ryuuichirou felt a little regret for the young man in front of him. He knew that his granddaughter's former student was aware of the weight of his actions, what this choice would entail, the dangers involved, and what would be expected of him. He knew what he would be gaining, and what he would be giving up, in order to follow "the Gokudo."

It wasn't just a term to mean "gangsters," it was also to some degree, wordplay to mean "The gangster's way of life."

A choice that should only be allowed to people who understood a very important lesson. The value of human life. The lives of one's family, friends and loved ones. Lives that would be endangered, by becoming a gangster. Not to mention the lives of one's comrades, that at some point or other may be placed under one's responsibility.

It was a heavy burden to bear, that not everyone was capable of accepting. Essentially, to become gokudo, was to sacrifice yourself for the good of others.

Nowadays, very few groups upheld the standard, and every year, the new recruits seem to be getting younger and younger. Today's youth seemed too blinded, too enamored by how the media painted them.

Feared. Respected. Valuing only money, women. Seemingly above the law, having little to no regard for another person's life, if it makes you look good. And these were nothing but weak, spineless trash who eventually become bullies and drug pushers and murderers, poisoning the territory they claim, and further cementing the bad image of their chosen profession.

The older man inwardly groaned in disgust.

It was never supposed to be like that. Once, long ago, to be Yakuza, was to protect the people in your territory. To value your comrades, enough to sacrifice your own life, if need be. To keep the peace, and be the hand of justice to those who were denied it, the kumicho becoming a sort of feudal lord of the area they claimed.

The Ooedo was one of the few who still held on to those beliefs, and would hopefully continue to, and while The Ooedo was a small group, the recruits were loyal, and there was a close relationship between its members. Unlike most of the newer groups, The Ooedo was loved by the people in their territory.

Of course, they did not accept people easily, regardless of their age. Kuroda Ryuuichirou and his men understood that it was their responsibility to choose carefully who to bring into the fold, and as he looked at the set expression on the redhead who kneeled before him, he felt sorry for the less hazardous, less complicated, promising future Sawada Shin could have had.

But he respected the younger man's determination, and his motives. Despite being rejected by his granddaughter, Sawada Shin had remained adamant in his decision. Unlike most, Sawada Shin understood fully what it would mean, to become one of them. Knew that it would likely be even harder, more complicated to attain Kumiko's approval and affection, maybe even impossible, that he might even have to submit to another, should she choose someone else and succession passes on to whoever became her husband, but he requested for family bonds, either way.

At 18, Sawada Shin was turning out just fine. He was becoming a good man. A decent man.

A very stubborn man.

Kuroda Ryuuichirou gave Sawada Shin an amused grin. Well...if the young man was decided, then he was going to give him a different kind of future. Different, but promising. With a chuckle, he thought to himself...

_Hell, it's even downright ambitious._


	2. Of School, Cooking, and Secrets

Shin walked briskly through the grounds, on his way to his first class, that morning, nodding every now and then, when an acquaintance, or a classmate would greet him or pass him by. In a way, Toudai had proved to be the right choice (in his opinion). Because you needed an impressive iq level to even pass, it significantly cut his chances of getting stuck with females who did nothing but squeal, cling like a vine, and put on make up. Because the study load had to live up to the school's reputation, it ensured that the troublesome sort of females who were able to get in, would be forced to pay attention to their lessons and little else. Which meant that the females he would be interacting with, for the next few years would, thankfully, make sense, in the very least.

It wasn't that Shin hated girls. It was that Yamaguchi was probably the first who didn't care about what he looked like. The fact that most of them giggled like they were still in elementary, did not really help matters, either. And while Shin didn't exactly have much of a social life, he got along well enough with his classmates.

(His classmates, both male and female alike, silently bemoan the fact that Sawada didn't really participate, unless he really had to, but word had gone out that he was currently working part-time, and did not stay at a dormitory, but diligently went home, and so was mostly excused for his seeming lack of 'people skills.'

Okay. There was a possibility that he really needed it, too.)

0o0o0

"Hey, Red. Slice up those vegetables, while I get the fish from Shingo, will ya?" Katsuo-san mentioned, as he stepped out of the kitchen to drop by the fishmonger's, a block away. "And mind the rice, while you're at it."

"Ou." He replied absently, as he stirred the miso soup. After dinner, he still had to write that psych paper due the next day. And physical training, first thing tomorrow.

Up to now, he sometimes wondered how drastic the change in his schedule had become. He still remembered that day. It was her grandfather himself who had given him the answer.

"Before you are formally accepted as part of the group, you will have to complete the following requirements. As you know, someday the leadership will fall to Kumiko, and I wanted to prepare you against any argument she might make, in order to make her accept your application. Also, I believe that this is the best way to make use of your talents. Whether or not you pass, what you will learn will be valuable. Skills that you can use to your advantage, whatever road you may decide to take in the future. Will you hear it?"

"Yes." He replied, bowing low. "Please continue."

"You are expected to take up Law, at Tokyo University, while serving as a live-in with the Ikazuchi kumi whose territory is closest. Wakamatsu will take you with him for meetings/deals with the other groups, to educate you in our ways. Kyou will see you twice a month, to monitor the progress of your physical training. You will maintain above-average grades, and are encouraged to excel, especially with your bar exam. You are required to be accepted and serve a whole year at one of the top law firms in the country, before you will be allowed to serve here, at the main house, full-time. Of course..." The Sandaime informed him. "...to fail even one subject, no matter how minor, even once, and the deal's off."

He noticed he was not provided an option to give up. Maa. He never considered such a thing, anyway. That, most likely, was the point. And really. The challenging note in the older man's voice just steeled his resolve.

Of course, once he had given his answer, he saw something flicker across Kuroda Ryuuichirou's features, that gave him that sinking suspicion that Ooshima Kyoutarou had learned _**a lot of things, indeed**_ from his boss. **Like the art of pushing other people's buttons**. Oh, well.

Compared to the idyllic days he spent in high school, it seemed as if they were trying to reimburse all those times he was asleep, when he should've been doing more producive things with his time, like some savings account, as he usually had to make do with 4 hours of sleep, maximum. But, for a change, instead of it being bothersome, it had begun to fill him with a sense of purpose.

Like each day he trained, was a step closer to her. And, should a miracle occur, one of them had to know how to cook, anyway, and it probably wouldn't be her.

It was the idea of her trying to cook that brought a smirk to his lips, as he chopped the carrot he had peeled, into strips.

**0o0o0 **

Katsuo watched as the redhead went about his task. He liked Shin, as did the others. The intern had been with them for half a year now, and Katsuo saw how much effort Shin was putting in. He never slacked off, was an excellent student, was not overly polite, but wasn't downright rude, either. He worked longer and harder than the new recruits, and with Shin going to Toudai to boot...it was as if Shin had become the son who done good.

They also saw how unrestrained and open Wakamatsu and Kyoutarou was the younger man, and was surprised at his training menu, and the duties he was given. The Ikazuchi kumi had often wondered why Shin was being made to observe/learn administration work, why they and the other groups were made to swear never to mention his name, until he was publicly, officially acknowledged, and so they had their suspicions.

Shin's menu wasn't that of a regular intern/stay-in. Not by a long shot.

If he remembered correctly, last year, at the Tanukibara succession ceremony, there was a rumor that a high school kid was being favored to someday become the Yondaime of the Ooedo. Of course, he never caught sight of the lad. Nor did the rumor seem plausible.

It couldn't be true...could it? He looked at the redhead's face. He remembered the Kuroda heir was female, high-spirited...and beautiful.

Katsuo grinned.

The look on the younger man's face. That slight, open smile...there was a story here. He felt it. And as he entered the kitchen, a large salmon in tow, he began to think of a way to find out.

...

Hi guys! like I said, this story will not be hilarious, in the same way as SWD was. This'll be a bit more serious and slow-paced. i'm aiming for a little more maturity, though there will be some funny moments, since this IS Shin and Kumiko...and the kumi, and their friends.

There will be painful moments, and fluff, too. but it's too early. we'll have story development, first. At least, just this week.

But i do hope you guys tell me what you think, so we can reach some sort of middle ground, or if you think i'm doing okay with this pacing.

Thanks a lot, hope you enjoy the story, and I hope to hear from you!

Review replies!!

To Lhotshot83: Thanks! i really enjoy hearing from people. Here's the next installment. hope you enjoy this one!

To Blueprincess16: Hey! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the support! let me know what you think of this chapter, 'kay?

To elebelly: Hi! new reviewer. Thanks for the feedback! i hope you like this next installment and hit me back!

To Noona: Thanks for the nice comment for Shall we Dance. I can only hope I can write something just as interesting, only maybe a little different, this time.

To KAT-TUN Lover: Thanks! i'm glad people find my stories entertaining! hope to hear from you next chapter, too.


	3. Tying Up Loose Ends

Kumiko stared hard at her phone, her hands feeling restless, fingers drumming against its hard exterior dully. She stood, alone, at the rooftop of Shirokin, classes having ended about half an hour ago.

The school grounds were deserted. The sun was about to set...and she was feeling lonely. Wasn't it around five, six months ago, that she had last been here, with him? Even now, she half-expected his lazy voice asking what she was still doing here. She could still imagine hearing him call her, the way he usually did.

"Yamaguchi." or "Baka." or even "Oi," when he was trying to get her attention, to tell her something.

She remembered the shock upon realizing how much she had unconsciously relied on him, when he was kidapped, and beaten up. She remembered how helpless she felt, before she found him. The seemingly hopeless despair she felt, that she was forced to set aside her pride, and ask her grandfather for help, for what seemed like the first time, since she was a child. How she would run to the rooftop, everytime she felt upset, or needed to talk. Or to cry.

For the first time, in such a long time, she had cried. And he was there. She ran to him for comfort. She talked to him for advice. She called him when she needed a hand. Or even when she just wanted to goof off, or talk.

It was more or less what Fujiyama-sensei had said to her, when she confessed what Shin had told her, and how she had responded. It wasn't Shinohara-sensei.

It was Shin, who had been there for her, who was with her, every step of the way.

And it was only now, that he was gone, that she was able to fully realize just how much he had done for her, especially at school. Now that her 1st 3-d class had graduated, it was only this year's graduating class, who were still manageable. The 2nd years, and the freshmen were really going to need a lot of work. Even now, things were beginning to get out of hand. Nothing she couldn't handle, but this time, unlike then...she had no help from the other faction. It was really a divide between students and teachers.

But she couldn't take her words back. For his sake. Nor was she prepared to get into anything like that, with him. To be honest, even after six months of missing him, analyzing the situation, and exhausting talks with Kyou, or her grandfather, or Fujiyama Shizuko, she still didn't know what to do.

And while it hurt that not once did he even try to visit, or write, or even call or send a message...it was an outcome she had expected. And each day passed in agonizing slowness, the way it usually did, when a person was miserable. How could she still feel this way, even after six months?

She sighed deeply, took one last look at the setting sun, and walked towards the door.

** 0o0o0**

A sexy hostess brought Makihara Katsuo to where Ooshima Kyoutarou was seated. The scar-faced man greeted the other warmly, as they sat down to drink. The two had known each other since the 3rd grade, until Katsuo had to move away, in their 2nd year of high school. It was with a great deal of surprise that they had seen each other when the bosses of the Ooedo and the Ikazuchi made brotherhood bonds. So they had renewed their friendship, with all the good cheer that was characteristic of both men. Katsuo was about to open the topic that would lead to the subject he really wanted to discuss, but with a start, he realized that Kyou was not alone.

A slip of a girl with pigtails and glasses was seated beside The Young Chief, who was downing her Shochu...enthusiastically. His friend didn't seem particularly alarmed about it, but definitely had a resigned expression on.

"So, who's this? A relative?" He asked, rather bluntly. He looked at the girl's face, closely. Must be sumthin' big to want to get drunk this early, this badly, he thought. "What happened? She get dumped or sumthin?"

"URRRRRAAAAGH!! WATCH YER MOUTH, YA LOUT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKIN' ABOUT, HUH?!" Ooshima Kyoutarou's voice boomed, with anger. Or would have, if it was some other person. Thankfully, they had known each other and trusted each other long enough to know that no insult was meant.

Kumiko would have, too. Had she cared, or was listening.

"Nah. The Ojou's working as a teacher..." Came the slightly amused reply. "...and she's got student problems."

This, she heard. And Kumiko shot The Young Chief a sharp, withering look, which was promptly ignored.

_Ojou?_ He wondered. The beautiful, spirited girl he had imagined Shin to be in love with? _THIS?_ And while _spirited_ was probably a gross understatement, beautiful was really...well, she wasn't ugly. Plain would have been more apt. Not to mention the woman was drinking like she wanted to kill her liver.

Like hell, it's a student problem. "Looks more like she got dumped, if you ask me."

"I WAS NOT! I was the one who dumped HIM!! I WAS NOT DUMPED!!" Kumiko growled, focusing him with a furious gaze, slamming a hand against the table surface, sloshing around the drink in her glass, as the hand that held it shot in the air, to further press her point. "I AM NOT UPSET THAT HE HASN'T EVEN CALLED!!"

Kyou was trying hard not to be choked by the laughter he was holding in. Some people would say she was in a pretty sad state, and needed sympathy, but Alpha Male species like Ooshima Kyoutarou, were unfortunately insensitive like that.

"So, why'd you dump him, if you wanted him to call you back?" Katsuo asked, blithely (apparently having a similar affliction as the Young Chief, and the same lack of self-preservation instincts). Hmmm...getting answers was turning out to be easier than he had expected. And seeing the little lady fired up...well...okay. Maybe he was beginning to see her charm.

In any case, he was amused.

Kumiko considered the question for a moment, breathed deeply, and downed the liquid in her glass. "Because he was my student." She answered morosely, a deep sigh escaping her, as she sunk back into the sofa. "I was his teacher. And because...I didn't want to put him in danger." Another glass of Shochu was knocked back, soon after. And another. And another. Well...you get the picture.

At this, he felt ashamed. He had made fun of a woman who chose to give up what she wanted, to protect it. Tears were beginning to well up, and he and Kyou tried to hold it back in.

"Is he smart? Like, a really sharp guy. Easy on the eyes...red hair, maybe?" Okay. Maybe that wasn't Makihara Katsuo's most discreet moment, but he wanted to make sure it was who he thought it was...but his TEACHER?! Shin was doing all this for his teacher? THAT was how they met? Well. High school kids these days sure were different.

But it seemed as if those two were really in love. The Jou-chan, giving up for Shin's sake, and Shin, working his ass off, so she wouldn't have to stand by that decision permanently.

Kumiko on the other hand, looked at him hopefully. "Yeah. Why'd you ask? D'you know 'im? His name is Sawada Shin."

Bingo.

"No." He replied, uncomfortably. "I don't. Just thought that was usually what high school students did, these days. Even the smart ones wanna look like delinquents."

Seeing the disappointed look on her face, just made him feel worse. "

Maybe he just wants to be worthy of you before he tries again." He added, sniffing suspiciously. He saw the gentle expression on Kyou's face that looked like a mix of regret, and understanding. He remembered that Kyou had practically raised this girl. And knew it must be difficult to be unable to comfort her with the truth.

He saw a small flicker of hope pass the girl's features for a brief moment. But only a moment.

"Yeah. That sounds like our Red Lion, doesn't it, Ojou?" The Young Chief asked, patting her on the back. "He sure is a stubborn one. And he hates to lose."

"Yeah. That, he does." She replied, laughing nervously, obviously uncomfortable with the topic, but perking up, nonetheless.

"And if you ask me, you should improve yourself while he's gone, so that when he comes back, you can slap him with a hundred years of training! The cajones of that brat, thinking he'll ever be good enough!" Katsuo's voice boomed, in mock indignation, earning him a hint of a smile from The Ooedo's Ojou. "He's lucky to find a girl like you." He saw a soft smile on her face, as positive sentiment slowly turned into resolve. Somehow, he was sure, he could understand, now, how Shin fell in love with her, and why people found her beautiful.

Because the person she was, inside, had this charming way of leaking out...and it was what the people who met her remembered.

**0o0o0 **

And so the next few years saw Sawada Shin attending to his duties with both The Ikazuchi and The Ooedo. He was also always at the top of his class at school, and had recently resolved a conflict between The Ikazuchi, and The Kakita-gumi, peacefully. He was doing more and more administration work, to help out Wakamatsu, and he was becoming good enough to substitute with one of the senior kumi members, when sparring with the new recruits.

The Young Chief, The Ooedo and The Ikazuchi were very proud. Of course, all this time, not a word had been said directly about him. And since Kumiko only involved herself in matters regarding the kumi when her grandfather was too sick to represent the group, not to mention the fact that most kumi members referred to Shin as 'Red,' she remained blissfully unaware of Shin's extra-curricular activities.

Sometimes, she would see Ucchi or Minami, Noda or Kuma, and they would tell her stories of how Shin was doing, and if it made her feel any better, Shin didn't call them either, and they often only got to talk to Shin when they bumped into him in Tokyo, in-between classes. Apparently She thought, Shin's really, really busy. Especially, if he didn't even have time to hang out with his friends. In a way, she was glad that he was focusing on his studies. On the other hand, she knew that, just like her, the shingumi missed their fearless leader, and the days when they didn't have to worry about work, or their futures, when they could all just hang out and have fun, together. But like her, they learned how to cope, and things more or less worked that way.

Some small part of her took comfort in what they had said. That, even now, when they went to see Shin, he had never mentioned, nor seemed interested in, nor talked about a girlfriend. Sometimes, they would ask her why she never tried to see him. And she always used the same excuse.

"I'm busy. The kids these days make you guys look like geriatric old women, when you were in school," which they seemed to accept, easily enough, though with a lot of grumbling and complaining. One time, Noda had even talked to her, telling her that she was probably the only person Shin would make time for, no matter how busy he was.

In their own way, Kumiko, Shin, and the people around them had learned to live in this manner, for the next few years. But it wasn't really that different from the way it used to be. In some ways, Shin still had something to do with why the kumi, and life (for Kumiko) in general ran as well as they did. Not only was he working with The Ooedo, and other groups to ensure things went well, he was still monitoring the Shirokin area, through his various contacts. Four of whom, just happened to be...Noda, Ucchi, Kuma and Minami...and every now and then, the other 3-d students who had decided to take jobs in the area, instead of going off to the city or to college.

And if any guy that would ask Kumiko out, tended to encounter...uh...mishaps, during or on the way to their date, in all that time, especially in the Shirokin area, who was to say it wasn't an accident?

And, as always, the only person who was oblivious to all of it...was Kumiko.

In the end, somethings may change, but some things would always, always be the same. And as he stepped off the Shirokin train station, a rather handsome, casually dressed young man wondered what those things would be, as he walked towards the stairs that led to the street outside. The street he would be walking on his way to the Kamiyama-chou district.

**0o0o0**

a/n: hi guys! we're almost done with the foundation. Now for the rest of the make-uh, i mean story-to continue the way it should. i'm really sorry if i still can't get a good feel of the story, because, as is characteristic of me, i'm making this up as i go along. Thanks for the reviews.

Hmmm...lhotshot and elebelly hadn't replied, but i have 7 reviews now, as compared to chapter 1. Does that mean i'm writing better? Hmmm...statistics never was my best subject, but, again, thanks for the reviews. They are much appreciated, and i hope i can write well enough to better entertain you and catch your interest, as the story continues. Here are the replies!

...

To Sasayaki: To be honest, i'm not that happy with chapter 2. I, too, feel that it should be longer. I don't feel as if it's as complete as it should be, though i think this third chapter ended just at the right place. Thanks for the feedback, and i appreciate the review!

To Noona: Yeah. I was thinking along the same lines, when I wrote chapter 2. I was like, "OMG. This is gonna be an epic." So I tried to do some transitioning in this chapter, to save my still-recovering imagination, from a rather long bout of 'the lack of inspiration.' which is why my writing kinda sucks. (my way of saying, i'm not happy with the end product.) but i'm glad you guys are sticking around, so i promise to do better. Thanks for reviewing, and keep the feedback coming! i may become a decent writer yet!

To Crazy Sardines: I WANT SHINKUMI MOMENTS!! I do! I REALLY DO!! But the plot and the story as a whole will suffer if we do it, before the picture is well established. But I promise that when we get the ball rolling, i'll give you something good, 'kay? I hope you keep telling me and egging me on, until the end, and thanks for the review! reviews from mainstays(the people who usually review my works) make me feel like i'm doing something right, if you guys are still reading! thanks!

To blueprincess16: Hey! glad you like chapter 2! thanks for sticking it out, and reviewing. it's much appreciated. (Sandaime-3rd generation leader. Yondaime-4th generaion leader.)please keep letting me know what you think! To Calindy: i hope we go through this whole journey, together, as always. Thanks for always reviewing! I hope you enjoy this story, too.

To Mizuki1988:I've been playing around with the idea in my head for a long time, now, but i really didn't know how to write it. i'm actually struggling a little, since making stuff up can be pretty hard, ehehehe...which makes me feel glad that you like how it's turning out. i hope i can always meet expectations, and thanks for the feedback!

To missymace: I have to agree about Shin being more awesome, if he remained aloof. i'm still trying to get a feel of the story and how the characters would be like, when in a particular situation. i'll definitely keep that comment in mind, next time. that's why feedback is good. so that we can figure out what seems more in character, more believable, what works. thanks for reviewing this time, and i'm glad you seem to like how i write, that you've read my other stories. i have to say, though, that caramel and sleeping prince handsome are still my hands-down favorites!

To kk: thanks for reviewing. here's the next chapter, and i hope you enjoy it enough to review again!

Again, To the people who read and reviewed...thanks. I enjoy feedback. both the good and the bad will help me write better, and give me a better idea as to how others see the story that is unfolding, so please let me know what you guys think. Let's make this trip as fun as it can be. I hope I can write this story and make it more believable, more real, and although a little bit more serious than SWD, on the whole a more satisfying, well-rounded read. PS. I just got gokusen 3, though i haven't watched it yet. wish me luck.


	4. Unexpected Meetings

Kumiko was gasping for air, as she stopped outside her grandfather's door. She had run all the way from the bus station, in an effort to get home faster. Her grandfather had just been brought home from the hospital, and the doctor she spoke with over the phone had advised her to make sure her grandfather took it _**real easy**_, from now on. No physical activities that would be _**too taxing**_ on his body. Kumiko wondered what those mysterious words meant, as she never really saw her grandfather even spar with the others.

And he was brought to the hospital because he collapsed due to _**overexertion**_? Really. Did they expect to tie an old man to his bed?

(to people who have read the gokusen manga...you guys might already have a very good idea what her grandfather was up to...hehehe. i am so evil.)

As old as he was, _fragile_ was something she could never imagine her grandfather to be. And so, she found four men with her grandfather, in the middle of what seemed like serious business, when she had opened the door.

"Ojii-san! Are you alright?" She asked, worriedly. "They said you collapsed!!"

This comment was met by silence. _Awkward silence_.

"And it was due to overexertion, of all things! I mean, they took a good look at you, right? I mean, really. Do they expect you to just stay in bed, all day?" She continued, not noticing a lack of response.

Ooshima Kyoutarou had to clear his throat. Yeah. That was his excuse. And that's what he was sticking to, if asked about the strange noises he was making. The Ooedo Sandaime shot his henchman a quelling look, as he tried to communicate with his granddaughter.

"I'm alright, Kumiko. Just don't mind what the doctor says, too much. In any case, it looks like it's about time, anyway. We were just discussing plans regarding the succession ceremony we'll be conducting, three months from now." He replied. "I'm getting old, and it doesn't seem like you'll have a problem accepting the leadership, and continuing with your teaching career, if you want to. Things are running smoothly, as it is, and you've been our Representative, for quite some time, now."

This news definitely shocked her. Although she could accept the fact that her grandfather was old, even when she had begun teaching (which was around 7 years ago?), in a way, it was probably a psychological thing. Parents never really aged, in the eyes of their children. And while she could handle the Leadership of the group, the weight of what that decision meant, was not to be taken lightly. There was something intimidating about filling in father large shoes, but Kumiko wasn't anything but determined. So she took her place beside her grandfather, and as he looked at her, he asked gently; "Are you ready to accept the Leadership of the kumi?"

At this, she visibly sat straighter, and answered with a firm voice.

"Yes."

"Then we will prepare. You will take your rightful place, in three months time." He said, solemnly. It was then that the four men decided to leave Kumiko and her grandfather alone, and took tea in the garden.

**0o0o0**

"Overexertion, huh." Wakamatsu took a sip, and chuckled a little. "The Ojou almost gave the Boss a heart attack."

"Sometimes I think she just blocks out the fact that the Boss has a woman." Ooshima Kyoutarou added, snickering. "She should be proud. At his age, it's downright impressive! He truly is our Boss!!"

The Lawyer could only shake his head in amusement, as he sipped his tea. The Young Chief, on the other hand, took a good look at the fourth, and gave him a feral grin. "Soooo, Young Master. How do you feel, after seeing her again?"

Since they were all looking at him, no one noticed The Lawyer's body tense...except him. He had suspected from the very beginning that The Lawyer had feelings for her, but had his own reasons for keeping what distance he did.

He simply rolled his eyes, in response to the scar-faced man. Truth be told, there was a small part of him that felt rather put off, that she didn't even recognize him. Then again, that had been his intention in the first place.

He had stopped dyeing his hair red, after his 2nd year in college. He no longer wore his usual green contacts. He figured there was a small chance of her actually recognizing him, had she gotten a real good look at him, but since her grandfather had just been to the hospital, she would likely not notice much of anything else. He let out a labored breath, and silently wondered why, of all things, he just had to feel this way.

Unfortunate as it was, he felt as if he were back to square one. Nowhere. Wanting something. Unable to reach it. She didn't even spare him a glance, when the mere sight of her had his nerves all jangly, and uncomfortable, his senses sharpened, that he heard every little sound she made.

"She didn't even look at you. Are you upset?" The Young Chief baited. "Awww...don't take it to heart, Red! You'll be spending a lot of time with her, from now on. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" T

he obnoxious grin on the older man's face was really, **really** testing his patience.

"Whatever." He muttered. Wakamantsu and Kyou began to laugh. His eyes went back to The Lawyer who was still calmly sipping his tea. Or so it seemed.

"Are you sure this is still what you really want to do?" The Lawyer asked, a rather serious note in his voice.

He knew that this was not condescencion. That the man was truly just worried about his future. In truth, he didn't really hate Shinohara Tomoya. He just resented the fact that **that idiot** was in love with the older man.

"Yeah." He answered. "What made you think my answer would ever change?"

At this the older men smiled at him. Wakamatsu and Kyou never had any doubts, even from the start. They knew that Shin would never disappoint them. Shinohara Tomoya, on the other hand, felt relieved. Whatever happened, there will always be someone to support Kumiko...even if it wasn't him. Truth was, he thought he'd be able to decide for certain, what to do about how he felt for her, but until now, he still didn't know. But he had always seen Shin as his only other possible rival for her affection, and if it wasn't going to be him...in the very least, Kumiko would be in as good hands as his very own.

"Just asking. In any case, you think they're ready? We should discuss the arrangements for the three-month grace period before Kumiko is publicly acknowledged as The Fourth." Shinohara-sensei replied.

And with that, they had finished their tea, and walked back inside.

**0o0o0**

She had finally changed into house-clothes, when the men returned. After her talk with her grandfather, she remembered seeing four men with them earlier, and while she recognized Kyou, Wakamatsu, and Shinohara-sensei...who was that other guy? From what he heard, he was apprenticed in Tokyo with The Ikazuchi, under Kyou-san's friend, Makihara Katsuo, and that he was helping Wakamatsu with the paperwork. When she asked them about it, they told her they were training someone who could be like a secretary of sorts for her, so that someone would be there to support her, in Kyou, Wakamatsu, or even Shinohara-sensei's absence. And, in the event that Shinohara-sensei opted to retire, would become the family Lawyer, as well.

Kumiko had been impressed. She couldn't quite believe someone that good would want to become Yakuza.

_(A memory of Shin flits through her mind, momentarily...and she shakes the memory away._ )

She feels an odd pang in her chest, but decides to ignore it. She looked at him, now. Jet-black hair that grazed his shoulders, tied back a little, with some of his bangs still sticking out. Fathomless dark eyes that, for the moment, wore glasses. He was...handsome...and she couldn't place it, but he looked so...familiar, and it felt as if she had known him forever. There was something familiar about the way his hair was tied.

Her heart slowly began picking up its pace. He seemed to notice her interest in him, and looked up from the thick folder he read, as the others talked. She could vaguely hear Kyou-san about to introduce him.

Somehow, it was as if she was watching him raise his head and remove his glasses, to meet her gaze, in slow motion, each second, filling her with a sense of forboding.

_"...and, the person who'll be directly helping with the Ojou during this period will be..."_

She felt as if She was stabbed by a particularly blunt instrument (possibly a spoon), straight to the heart, as their eyes met, her memory registering that smug, obnoxious smirk of his. Which, of course, reminded her of her resentments and misgivings, and the fact that HE DID NOT LISTEN TO HER, and GOT INVOLVED, ANYWAY, Like THE NOSY BRAT HE WAS, which turned hurt into...RAGE.

**"...SAWADA!!"** She growled, finishing The Young Chief's sentence. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Yamaguchi." Came the all-to-familiar lazy drawl, as he held her gaze in a challenging manner, smirking more openly, as he did, what he said next maddening enough to make her want to _physically wipe that look off his face._

"Took you long enough."

**0o0o0**

a/n: Yo, minna! Here we are, finally, with the current chapter. Yeah, so it's a cliffie. I wanted to end it at an interesting part. hehehehe...you guys already know i'm making this up as i go along, so i don't know if there will be shin vs tomoya moments. Also, just as a visual, Shin had his hair tied, the way he had it during the fundoshi episode-only his hair was black...and i thought i'd make him wear glasses, to further confuse Kumiko, though it kinda makes him seem like Ootori Kyouya. I hate that I still feel as if the characters are OOC. They've been OOC since Chapter 2, dammit! I need to re-watch the anime, and re-read the manga.

On a different topic, has anyone noticed Kumiko call Shin "Shin-ko" during the boxing match. It's the first time she ever calls him by name, much less an endearment, in the anime, and it was only after that episode that i ever hear her call him "Shin" instead of "Sawada." I forget if the same is true for the manga. Mostly they still call each other "Yamaguchi" and "Sawada." but Shin-ko? Kawaii!! and as for Shall We Dance...after reading the more recent manga, i'm glad to say that my guess was right!! Shin is really the first person she looks for, when something happens (like when she was upset over Fujiyama-sensei), and that she actually unconsciously relies on him (which she herself realizes, when he gets kidnapped in the manga). sorry. Shameless gloating/plugging. couldn't resist!

Anyway, on to Review Replies!!

To the anonymous reviewer for Chapter 2: That's right! if it involves ShinKumi, there is always a good chance that it is going to have funny moments! I'm glad you're enjoying this, and thanks for the review! Hope you comment about this new chapter, too!

To Noona: Hi! Thanks for reviewing, again! I really enjoy your input. Interestingly enough, I do want to do it like that, but while i don't want to make a short story, i'm really not confident that my limited imagination can elaborate on the specifics of what Shin does to be worthy of her, so I skipped to the "now" timeline of the story. If you notice, (and this is a completely honest self-assessment) i feel as if i'm struggling. The drafts i made for this was so much better, but i was afraid that i might never write the story if i don't even try to do it, now. So I stuck with making it up, instead of loading the drafts, because the drafts show a conflict that sounds similar to the story Hostile Takeover by rofl (which is a really good story). i agree that Shin would have only be beaten by Yankumi, had he pressed the issue immediately, and since Shin is smart, he decided to try other options...like talk to her grandfather. I really appreciate the feedback, and i hope i keep hearing from you. it's good to have ideas go back and forth. might help me write a better story because of it! (of course, credit is given where due. ) Hope you tell me what you think of this cahpter, as well!

To Shadowhawk: Of all the transitionary chapters...3 was my favorite. Not even all of it, just the last part. in a way, it was a mix of Cross my Heart, and the continuation of the story itself. Somehow, I feel as if i'll be tying this story with By It's Definition (at some point) as well. By It's Definition will be episode 1, where Shin deals with his feelings. A Parent's Worry, as episode 2, where Ryuu-san encourages Shin, Cross my Heart as a more complete story of the first part of chapter 3 of this story, which deals with how Kumiko really feels, and The Succession as the end result (as recommended by Lady Ronin Tiger, a long time ago, on her review for Cross My Heart). In any case, this chapter more or less sets the stage to what will become their main conflict (which is, obviously, if she will accept him or not) though, small, and not-so-small issues may arise. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this, too!

To Blueprincess16: Yeah! one of the reasons why I love the third part of Chapter 3, is because of how we make other possible suitors disappear. mwehehehe!! I also like shingumi participation. I just LOVE Shin's friends. In any case, you're welcome, and feel free to ask if you're confused about something! i'll do my best to clarify. And yes. I like them calling Shin "Red" too. Thanks for the review, and the continuous support!

To elebelly: Thanks for reviewing! And YES. Shin is such a sexy man!! I really think Matsumoto Jun was such a good choice to play Shin. He's still the visual I use for dark-haired Shin.

To Swingset in December: Hey! another new reviewer! I'm glad you like the story so far, and I hope you keep reviewing. I DO love gokusen, the dorama, but it makes me wish I hadn't read the manga yet, because the annoying thing they do with the dorama is use some stories about Shin from the manga, and use it, but have two separate boys that make one whole Shin, if put together. Like Hayato and Odagiri? if you make them one person, it is SO Shin. Even Gokusen 3's 3-D duo boss? One has Shin's red hair, and taciturn personality, but the other is the first one who warms up to Yankumi. And this guy who looks like Taiki from Hanakimi dorama ends up being the one who was supposed to go to Aotoba (or something) high school, and gets beat up, when it was supposed to be Shin. The dynamics between her students and Yankumi are good, and the moments, heartwarming, which is why I still keep watching the dorama, but like you, I have to agree...BRING BACK SHIN!! I really wish they'd have just followed the manga to some degree, which shows Kumiko and Shin's relationship slowly developing, instead of cutting Shin up into two people. i do love the guys who play Hayato and Odagiri. I even have Nobuta wo Produce because of that actor who played Odagiri Ryu, but ultimately...still rooting for ShinKumi! I love Gokusen in all its forms, and will accept any pairing, but ShinKumi is still my favorite! (but if it can't be Shin, Ryu isn't half-bad!)

To Lhotshot83: I'm glad you're enjoying it, so far, and i hope you like this chapter. do tell me what you think! and thanks for staying tuned! your faith that it'll get better makes me want to try harder, too!


	5. An illusion of a choice

a/n: Thanks to konARTISTE for that honest review. in my defense, i am unable to load the document directly from my office pc, due to program restrictions, and so, have editing issues with it. mew. i'm at a shop outside, now. sorry for the inconvenience, and i wholeheartedly agree with everything you said.

For clarification purposes, italics are for thoughts.

...

The story so far...

Kumiko had just gotten home, to check on her grandfather, who had just been released from the hospital, they had completely steered clear of the reason behind that hospital visit, and focused on what to do/how to do things, during Kumiko's 3 month preparation period to take the Ooedo Leadership, and the ceremony that was going to transpire eventually, only to find out that the person she would have to work closely with would be...

Chapter5: The Illusion of a Choice

**"...SAWADA!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"** He heard her growl, glasses flashing dangerously, as realization hit her. _Okay. He had expected this outcome. the moment he had decided to talk to her grandfather, there had already been a 99.9 chance of this very reaction out of her,_ (or variations of it. bottom line, none of them, with her crying in his arms, or happy and excited to see him. Just her, pissed off, and a lot of unpleasantness, until he calms her down...somehow.) _should he be accepted._ The woman had this unfortunate (for him) habit of focusing on the right (or wrong, depending on your position) thing, and ignoring everything else.

Maa. What else was new? At the worst, he might only be out of practice, dealing with her like this. She'd never resorted to physical retribution, towards him, before. Might as well start damage control.

_Funny, she was focusing on him, when this never would have happened had the Sandaime refused. _

_Not that he wasn't grateful...she just wasn't glaring at any of the older men in the room. _

_Must be great to just come out of the hospital when something like this happens._

This was what was going on in Shin's mind -hence, the smirk- before giving her a reply (obviously the wrong reply, but he wasn't going to change his attitude towards her, anytime soon) which would set her off, even more.

"Yamaguchi. Took you long enough."

With a frustrated "Urrrgh!!" she took one step after another, walking menacingly towards him, looking for all the world like she was about to make him pay for his cheek. The three other men backed away, thinking it might be best to leave, but this was going to be interesting, and no one wanted to miss it. Which left Shin, still sitting comfortably, lounging on his chair, as his former homeroom teacher loomed over him...like a disaster waiting to happen.

"Well, well, well...this sure does bring back memories." He mentioned dryly.

She glared at him, wordlessly. Her arms folded across her chest, since her hands were just itching to shake him violently in the very least.

Unfortunately, the only way she knew how to deal with Shin, was to talk things out. I

t was the only thing that worked, anyway.

"Ya sneaky brat, you sure are sumthin'." She muttered in a harrased tone. She didn't really notice how close she stood to his chair. She was already upset anyway. This was the perfect moment to push the envelope that would either distract her, or get him in worse trouble.

_Oh, well._ He slowly stood up, and as he did, suddenly, the space between them had become only a handspan (which Kumiko realized a bit late), and as he looked down at her upturned face, warning sirens had gone off in Kumiko's head. Her sense of self-preservation was screaming for her to escape, but her feet were rooted to the spot. She closed her eyes, and willed herself to calm down.

_OH. KAMI. He smelled like he had just stepped out of the bath...and the bastard's face was just hovering over hers!!_ She had to mentally slap herself, disgusted at acting like such a girl. _Focus. C'mon. Stop letting him mess with you. Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you fold._

After all, he had cheated her, these LAST. SEVEN. YEARS.

This seemed to bring back a semblance of control, and so she opened her eyes, and met his gaze, with steely resolve.

"I thought...you were STUDYING. YOUR FRIENDS TOLD ME SO." She accused, emphasizing each word that implied the main thing that had brought this reaction about, whether she was conscious of it or not. She was more pissed off about being decieved, than his joining the kumi. _Guess there was a way for it, yet._ He thought.

"Weren't you listening? Do you think I'd be able to replace YOUR lawyer, if I hadn't?" She heard him reply blandly, as if he was explaining something to a 2-year-old child who was a bit slow.

_Okay._ She thought, grinding her teeth. _The jerk has a valid point, DAMMIT!!_

"Alright, but I also said that I DID NOT WANT YOU BECOMING ONE OF US!! But YOU didn't listen, did you?"

He didn't look impressed. Or intimidated. Then again, he never did.

"I did, but..." He said, matter-of-factly, and watched as her eyes widened, and narrowed. Widened and narrowed, until the light of understanding dawned on her."...did I agree to it?"

Really. Such a slow woman.

"You..." She began, her demon-face beginning to come to life, as she grabbed him by the collar. "You expected me to say no, and you had a back-up plan, and if it worked, we would eventually have this conversation, and you'd have am excuse." The calmness in her voice made the others shiver. Shin, knowing her as well as he did, knew he could probably push her a little bit more, but decided against it. Something had to be resolved, to a certain degree, and pissing her off, only made her more stubborn.

As usual, she was right on the nail with the obvious, but was missing the reason behind it.

The ideal, would be for her to realize things for herself, but _yeah, right, good luck with that._ He was going to give her a few more seconds to think it over.

Kumiko, on the other hand, was finding his silence, unnerving. While his smart quips irritated her on the whole, it got them somewhere. This stunt he was pulling was wasting time. The desire to feel his flesh, his bones breaking under her grip was becoming overwhelming. If she hadn't cut her nails today, and she clenched her fist any tighter, she'd probably draw blood.

And all the jerk was doing was looking at her wordlessly, with his usual poker face...until he sighed.

She saw him close his eyes, and massage his temple with a free hand.

"Look," He said, his voice tired. "All I did was tell you exactly what I planned to do-become a lawyer for your family. I never agreed to do what you wanted, despite your reasons, for insisting on it, because this is what I want to do, and it's my decision to make."

He opened his eyes and met her gaze which had now softened, somewhat, though she was far from satisfied. And while she said nothing, Kumiko was inwardly proud that, even then, Shin had always made his own decisions, and stood by them. That he had always been his own man.

Admittedly, everyone could have done without Kyou and Wakamatsu, having an "Awww...how touching." expression on their faces. Shinohara Tomoya's face was unreadable, though The Sandaime (who had more or less been forgotten, because of this particular conflict) had an expression of relief on his face. It just wouldn't do well for 'the plan' to fail, because the candidate died an early death due to **too much daring.** Really. the excitement was nearly enough to give him a heart attack. And that would be twice, now.

(a/n: yeah, i know. way to ruin the moment.)

Somewhere, at the back of Shin's mind, he remembered there were people watching. And he was beginning to sound like a husband trying to placate his angry wife, and while he found that though both pleasant and scary, in equal amounts, The Young Chief was going to amuse himself at his expense, because of it. Ugh. But he still hadn't told her everything. And while he knew her decision should be inevitable, anyway, she had a decidedly vindictive nature, and might refuse him, because of it.

"In any case, Ojii-san still wanted you to have the last say." He said, finally.

She narrowed her eyes. What game was he trying to pull, this time? The way they talked about the arrangements, earlier, suggested that the other groups were already familiar with him, meaning, in all probability, they already recognized him as theirs. And if she chose to deny him a place with them, the others would undoubtedly either try to recruit him, or use him as leverage against them. And should she decide the latter, not only will there have to be someone constantly watching over Shin, whatever workload he had been in charge of would most likely be distributed between The Young Chief, Wakamatsu, and Shinohara-sensei. Not to mention the fact that Kyou and Wakamatsu were getting old and this was a dangerous business. There was no way Minoru and Tetsu, or any of the other members could stand as a replacement for any of them.

Letting Shin go now, would only be a liability. And, much as she hated to admit it...even if she privately told herself that she didn't need him...the kumi did.

Inside, Kumiko panicked. It had been so hard trying get used to the lack of his presence, the first time he left...was she ready to take him back, and go through it again, should he choose to leave?

_But he left...to become the kind of man he knew you would need._

_He did it for you._ a small voice in her head whispered.

It had been seven years. Did he still feel that way?

_He's still here...right?_ it said, again.

He watched the uncertainty in her eyes, as she mulled things over. He had a fairly good idea what was going on inside her head, the way he always did...but something else seemed to bother her, and he couldn't put a finger on it. He watched her come to a temporary solution, and waited for the verdict.

"Three months." She said. "If by the time I'm Yondaime, I think you're worth it, we'll take you on."

He waited, knowing there was more.

"But," She continued. "You have to stand by whatever decision I make, when the time comes."

She turned to leave, after this pronouncement, but as she opened the door to leave, she heard him ask, in his usual sullen voice;

"You're getting back at me, aren't you?" At this, she turned and gave him a smirk of her own.

"You betcha."

And as Kumiko pulled the door close, She began to whistle a cheerful tune. _Maa. If they think they could just give her an illusion of a choice, and get away with it, they had another thing coming._

Shin, on the other hand, felt uneasy at that grin she gave him. It could only mean...trouble.

The Sandaime, her grandfather, could only smirk at the younger man, and wished him luck...

Kyou and Wakamatsu, as expected...were snickering at his expense. The Lawyer, for his part, was surprised to see this side of her, and had realized that, apparently, she did have a temper. A scary one, at that.

Let the games begin.

**0o0o0 **

a/n: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry if it took a while, but I couldn't quite figure out how to go with this. This chapter was done at the same time as chapter 4, but had to go through some tweaking. As always, i'm not really sure how she'll get back at him/them, but i'll think of something. In a way, I don't want this to end up like Shall We Dance, with Shin just putting "The Moves" on her, all the time. This time, I want some actual development that was in no way contrived. Or...okay, contrived, but not similar to SWD, where it was everywhere...mwehehehe. Let's make an effort to make it accidental, shall we? in any case, here are the review replies, and i'm very happy to note that i got quite a bit more, this chapter!

oh, and if it's not too much to ask...i'd love it if you guys left me a review for the other stories, (at least, the ones you guys really liked) as well.

To: A Swing set in December: (segue: Dynamic Shin Duos? hehehe. that's a good one. with a batman-robin kinda feel!! hehehe...) I'm happy you're enjoying the other stories. One of the reasons why I write is because I enjoy making people laugh-which is why most of them are funny. I do have serious stories...but they're rare. I figure everybody already has tons of drama, might as well try to lessen it. Even now, when I read By It's Definition...I feel upset. I think it's pretty good, but it's depressing. Though I'd like to try my hand at serious drama in the future. In any case...I'm glad at least one person is satisfied, and I just hope I can keep the pacing and character/plot development just right! I hope you continue to let me know what you think, and Thanks for always reviewing! (and if it's okay with you...i'd really love it if you left a review for the stories you like, as well . yeah i know. I'm really pushing it! sorry! just love those reviews! )

To Noona: Yeah. I was thinking of a way to keep his identity from her for a bit longer, but she'd feel it was deliberate on his part, to mislead her, and more conflict would ensue (which seemed like a good way to go) but I really had no idea where to go from there. This way, I have at least an idea of how to continue. mew. I have to agree that the live action and the anime doesn't quite show how Shinohara feels, the way the manga does. In the very least, in the mange, it's suggestive that there's something there, but he has his reasons, whereas, in the anime, he only seems to like her in an older brother sort of way, if you don't include the last ep, where he follows Shin with a somewhat irritated glare, as Kumiko runs after her precious student! mwehehe! In any case, the way Shinohara Tomoya and Sawada Shin interact in the manga, is always a fun read, and i absolutely love it! And while it might not be the only factor, fighting ability is definitely something Kumiko would consider, in a...husband/boyfriend. Thanks for the review, by the way. Good to know people seem to be happy with how things are progressing. Hope to hear from you next chapter, as well!

To OjouBelle: Hi! new reviewer! Thanks for the review, and i'm pleased that you're entertained with the stories i've written, and I hope I continue to hear from you! please feel free to tell me what you think, and I hope I can meet your expectations! Thanks again!

To Vespera: To be honest, we have the same concerns. I wasn't quite sure, how to go about thins, since by now, you guys probably already know how i deal with writing. THERE IS NO PLAN. There is merely what my brain decides to come up with. Thankfully, it seems to be going okay. I lollygagged a bit on chapter five, since I didn't know if I was just gonna go with the finished product (which is currently up) or if I should have begun with the story proper. In the end, I felt everyone needed a resolution as to what to expect, so I decided to tie up the remaining loose end, and do story proper for chapter six. I can only hope I made the right decision. I'll probably give it a little more thought later, and see how things go. Thankfully I seem to have an idea of where i want it to go...let's just hope the story comes out the way it should. (yeah. i know. not reassuring, at all. but i'm honest!). I'm glad I was successful, in the very least, to show how I thought the change in Shin should be like. I wanted to portray a more confident, more determined Shin. After all that brooding he's done as a teenager, as an adult, I wanted him to act with a purpose. I'm glad you find the kumi as funny as I do. They're such useful plot devices! MWEHEHEHE!! The Young Chief is still my favorite! And i'm making Ojii-san a little less stiff and stoic, though hopefully not too OOC. Anyway, let me know what you think! It's these insightful little sort-of conversations we have through reviews that give me a better idea of how i'm doing, and maybe even how to continue. Thanks, again! I really enjoy the reviews!

To kk: First of all...Thanks for the review! I'd have kept the red hair if I could, but considering Shin's attitude, he'd think it was inappropriate, if he was trying to get her to consider him as a mature, responsible adult. The courts aren't going to cotton to all that red hair, either, unless the judges were women who would find it just too Kawaii cuz it suits him. Thanks for understanding though, and joining me in my grief, in mourning it's loss!! But don't worry...we'll put it on the shelf for a while, but i promise...it will have it's comeback!! It will resurrect!! Somehow!! T.T

To Crazy Sardines: Hey! Thanks for the continuing support. Even if it's short, it feels good to know people want to know what happens next. Story proper starts next chapter, and I hope I can entertain you until the end!

To konARTISTE: Another new reviewer! Man, am I getting lucky, or what? Thanks for the review, and i'm happy you like it so far! Yeah. I have a twisted mind, and just had to put that in there, and make Ojii-san and the others squirm. I just think they sometimes make Kuroda Ryuuichirou too stoic and serious, that it was actually fun to read the episode in the manga, where it gets revealed that Ojii-san's still...uh...in demand. (Hey, he has a girlfriend! naughty, naughty!) And his discomfort in havin gother people find out is just too hard to pass up. After everything is said and done, he's still a regular guy in some ways, after all. Anyway, I hope I get to hear more from you in the future, as well. May I continue meeting people's expectations. Thanks again.

To violomania: Yeah! That was my favorite part, in the chapter. Making the Sandaime squirm is just too much fun...but seeing his subordinates amused over it? It's just too funny! . Self-praise aside (mwehehehe) This seems to be the first time i've recieved a review from you, too, and I wanted to say thanks, and I hope I hear more from you in the future. Feedback will always be appreciated. And I hope I can keep everyone entertained until the end! -

To LustAndVengeance: Yeah. I figured we should really land Shin in hot water. The question is...how to do it? As to ShinKumi moments...i've already got ideas (evil smirk!) Thanks for reviewing. I'm pretty sure this is also the first time i got a review from you, and it is much appreciated. Hope to keep hearing from you!


	6. Getting back is FUN!

Chapter6: Getting back is FUN!

The streets were dark. It was really late into the night, and Wakamatsu, would have been home, sleeping beside his wife, if the Young Chief hadn't asked him to pick up an important package. Said it was "Top Secret," so he couldn't let those bunglers, Tetsu and Minoru, to do it.

Wakamatsu shivered. And he had forgotten to take a jacket.

He had just reached the clearing that would soon enough take him to the mountain trail. At first, he tried to argue, because of the pick-up point, since it gave him the creeps, but the Young Chief stressed that he couldn't trust anyone else with it, and that the Sandaime had orders for him, that night, so he couldn't pick it up himself, Wakamatsu grudgingly relented. He never thought to mention why he should pick up "the package" at the shrine, in the middle of the woods, thinking it might really be important, if it had to be in a place that people would likely never go to...especially this shrine.

After all the Kurotsuki shrine was rumored to be...haunted.

And really...the wind blowing so strong...the dark, starless, moonless sky...it wasn't helping matters.

"Young man," a voice called. "Young man."

So occupied was he by these thoughts, that it was only after noticing a flash of white, as he walked by, did he turn his head sharply to the left, realizing he was the "young man" being called.

As he did, he clutched his chest, gasping. Before him, stood an extremely pale old woman, wearing a spotlessly white kimono.

"Young man." She said, again.

Unbidden, he remembered the story of the old woman in the woods...who would ask for help to cross the stream...  
With trembling knees, Wakamatsu walked back, until he was standing in front of her.

"Young man...could you walk me back to my house? It's late, and my eyes aren't as good as they used to be."

_Urk._ Wakamatsu felt his heart stop for a moment, but he willed himself to calm down. _Walk her home. Not 'Cross the stream. _He thought, somewhat relieved. _It's just a dumb story. It ain't real._

_And because Wakamatsu was a soft-hearted, kind man (despite being Yakuza), he agreed. _

So they walked through the woods. And, of course, it got darker. He couldn't get the story out of his mind. _How did that story go again?_ And as he snuck a glance at the old woman, he realized he had left her behind a ways back..he remembered something else.

**...the old woman in the story...wasn't really an old woman.**

He saw her white kimono bent over something, but when the woman raised her face...(which he couldn't make out, since it was so dark) He noticed that **the woman's hair was no longer white...but black.** He rubbed his eyes, and he saw that the old woman had already made his way towards him, looking the same as before.

Which brought his suspicions and apprehensions all back. _Oh, Kami._

**...they would walk through a forest...**

Okay. THIS WAS A FOREST. His heart begun to palpitate. This was not good. Still, no stream. Which was good.

He could see that it was getting less dence, and it seems like they were almost at a clearing. To lessen the silence (and his growing discomfort and panic), he tried to chat the woman up.

"So...Obaa-san, where exactly do you live?" He asked, politely.

"Oh. We're almost there, sonny." She replied mysteriously, amusement lacing her voice.

_Wait. If he remembered correctly, that was exactly what the characters in the story had said!_ Wakamatsu now felt extremely compelled to just close his eyes, turn and run, because, if this was exactly like the story, _**the moment they exit the forest...there would be a stream.**_

_**...only, the stream wasn't really a stream. It was...a river. **_

_**And just as they walked out into the clearing...there it was. A river.**_

**...and there would be a boat.**

He gasped sharply, searching for the next missing piece of the story.

And there it was.

...floating calmly on the banks...A boat.

And the last part of the story was **when he would look back at the old woman...but she would no longer be an old woman...**but...

Despite himself, he slowly turned, and as he caught sight of the strands of hair that danced freely in the wind (which were as black as night, and was no longer white) He let out a long, loud, blood-curdling scream.

CLICK

He heard, as he saw a flash of light, which was followed by insane laughter. He watched in horror, as he watched the woman crumple on the grass, and cackle maniacally, even rolling to the side, from too much amusement...

_Oh, Kami! She'll start transforming now! She'll start transforming now!!_ His brain screamed, over and over, while he tried to will his legs, his feet to move.

Then his brain began to register that this voice seemed oddly familiar.

"DAHAHAHAHAHA!!HAHAHAHAHA!!Wakamatsu, you IDIOT!! HAHAHAHAHA!!"

And it was then, that with an unsure squeak, was he able to say, "...Ojou?"

Which, of course, made the younger woman laugh even harder. She was now pounding the poor ground (which had done nothing to offend her) mercilessly, with her fists.

Regaining his courage, bit by bit, he walked over to the boat, and noticed that it wasn't floating. It was propped up, because the stream was too shallow. It was just placed near an elevated part of the banks, so as to give it the illusion of actually floating.

He walked back to the laughing woman, and saw the mask that had been discarded. He slapped a hand against his face.

"Ojou...that was too much!" He whined. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Her laughing fit coming to an end, she stood up, and faced him, a grim look on her face.

"How do you think I feel, seeing that brat, knowing that all of you kept this from me?" She asked, offhandedly. "I know you were only told to do it, but it doesn't change what I went through, because of it. Think of it as...payback."

Now, while Wakamatsu was no genius, he knew that the Ojou did not set this up alone. And that by "all of you" it meant trouble for, in the very least, Shin and The Young Chief (since it was a bit hard to imagine her trying to do anything to the Lawyer, or her grandfather).

So he asked; "What goods did you have on Aniki?"

At this, The Ooedo's Ojou gave him an evil, satisfied smirk. "His (smirk) collection of Shojo Manga. And I told him that I would hold on to it...indefinitely."

"O-kay." Her henchman replied, mollified that he wasn't the only one, and secretly thinking that that was just too much information. Shojo Manga? The Young Chief? He suppressed the shiver that wanted to run down his spine.

And as they made their way back amiably, he silently wondered if he should warn Shin of their Ojou's...plans. He was still weighing it in his head, when Kumiko called out pleasantly, before he left for his own house;

"Oh yeah. That whole screaming like a girl thing? I got the whooooole thing on video. Get my drift?"

Nah. He'll be fine. Wakamatsu decided promptly, shivering at the predatory smile on the Kuroda Heir's face.

"Ou." He managed, as he beat a hasty retreat.

One thing for sure...while he was gonna watch how the whole thing turned out, he was going to watch the fireworks from a very safe distance.

He inwardly wished Shin the best of luck as he closed the gate.

...

a/n: by the way, since the previous chapter was edited, konARTISTE's review reply ended up there. gomen. BUT, I DO APPRECIATE WHAT YOU SAID!! if I didn't, i wouldn't even try to make changes. just wanted to let you know.

Sorry for the long update. I'm actually already in the process of writing chapter 8, but i have been having...pc problems. (I COMPLETELY DENY GETTING SIDETRACED BY ALL THOSE NICE, LABYRINTH FICS!!) gah. i blame firewall, and the pc i use...but to those who reviewed, many thanks! and i hope you guys find it as funny as i did!

Wakamatsu just seemed like a superstitious sort. hehehe.

by the way, anyone interested in a good, fun read, please check out blackjack7. Anything she writes is hella funny!

anyway, to continue...

To Crazy Sardines: There will be a short ShinKumi moment in the next chapter, and more of the plot will be revealed in chapter 8. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and thanks for the continuous support!

To blueprincess16: although chapter 7 is already finished, it's not where she gets back at him. she's going to think THAT part out very, very carefully, yes she is. Because there is simply no easy way of getting back at Shin. Mwehehehehe!! Glad i'm able to keep you interested! Thanks for the review, and please stay tuned!

To silentemotions3: Yeah. I know what you mean. And i'm gonna mess with her a bit more, next chapter OHOHOHOHO!! thanks for the feed back, and i hope i hear from you again, next chapter!

To naniek: Shin showing more skin is ALWAYS a fun idea! Thanks! I'll see what I can do...and i hope you're enjoying the story, and thanks for the review!

To Noona: Don't worry...we're almost there. Kumiko will find out eventually just how much of a hand Shin has in how things work in her life, and i hope you enjoy the process it of getting there. Again, thanks for the support, and hope to see you next chapter!

To LustandVengeance: Mwehehehehe!! Things are gonna get mighty fun, from here! I'm glad you're enjoying yourself so far, and i hope i really do hear lots more from you in the future.

anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this, enough to review, and see you next chapter!


	7. Of Tea and Sympathy

Chapter 7: Of Tea and Sympathy .

He saw her sitting outside, on the porch. It was late into the evening, and she still had a stack of papers in front of her. She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes a little, yawning as she did. She seemed dead tired. It also seemed like there was something bothering her. So he padded his way into the kitchen and boiled some water.

Kumiko, on the other hand, had now stretched her legs as well, and was now leaning against the wall. She had been grading 2-b's papers, but she couldn't get her mind off her class.

That day, Ogata Shuuichi, one of her students was brought to the hospital...but none of his classmates even wanted to visit. Not even those he had hung out with. What was up with kids nowadays? Did friendship mean nothing, anymore? Every year, they just kept getting worse and worse, and while eventually she would be able to turn them around, somehow...it just kept getting harder. Looking back, her first two years as a teacher seemed like the best times of her teaching life...if not the easiest.

But then...Shin had been there. And after he left, that was when she had realized how much of an influence Shin had exerted over the students in Shirokin. In a way, she hated it. She hated how she had unconsciously begun to rely on him, back then, that she had felt lost in the first three to six months she had begun to teach a new set of students, hating herself for going to that rooftop, despite the knowledge that it would be empty.

Which, in retrospect, as informed as he was of everything that went on, and knowing her as well as he did, was probably exactly what the jerk was doing, at that time, when he was still her student.

Waiting, knowing she would come up for one thing or other. Making sure she knew where to find him...for anything.

And in his own odd, petulant, secretive sort of way, Shin had spoiled her horribly. And while it took her a few months to finally win over this new set of students, it took her a year, to finally stop going to the rooftop, after classes ended.

By then, her pride had already resented her need of him... and so she stopped.

And here he was again.

He had once again become a solution to the problem. And while the kumi had never lost him, she had. And she didn't want to feel like she did, all those years ago. She was older. She was wiser. She had learned her lesson.

Something hard hit her on the head, and she looked up to see a blank-faced Shin, holding a tray, as she rubbed the abused area with a hand.

He apparently hit her with the tray's corner.

"Ow. What was that for?" She demanded. "And what the hell is that you're holding?"

"What's it look like?" He asked sourly, as he put the tray down, set a cup in front of her, and poured her some tea. Kumiko, on the other hand, was gaping like a fish, at this gesture.

"Okay. Who the hell are you, and where's that arrogant bastard you're disguised as?" She demanded, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

A pop appeared on Shin's forehead, as he pursed his lips, and began to take the cup back.

She put her hand over his to stop him, as Shin fought down the blush that was threatening to swamp his face, as he mentally cursed himself.

_He was 24. Why the hell did he always get this way, during these moments? _

_And the damn woman was still oblivious to it. _

_He even made her tea. What was he, the maid? _

_Must be all those chores he did at Tokyo, finally become some sort of habit. _

_Ugh. He hated how concerned for her he had always been, and apparently, still was. It made him feel like a fscking girl._

"What?" She asked, a little confused. "...you mean, there's no catch?"

"Look, I thought you needed it." he muttered. "It's getting late."

Kumiko watched him, warily.

Here he was, again. Always anticipating what she needed, when she needed it. And if she wasn't vigilant, she'd end up back at square one.

To be fair to Shin, he was only doing what he felt was what any good friend should do: Be there for her. It was not his fault how she reacted to his loss. She had even pushed him away. And he had (sort of) done what he wanted her to. And even after that, here he was...fussing over her. Maybe a little different from the way he used to, but still wearing that annoying expression that made it seem like a waste of his time to be there, though he was there out of his own damn will.

And, just as it had, a long time ago...it comforted her. Immensely.

Shin, for his part, could not look at her, or whatever control he exerted, in keeping his usual face on, would falter, and she would see just how embarrased he felt. _Dammit, her hand was still sitting on top of his! How long was it gonna take for her to notice? _

_Aw, to hell with it._

"Are you drinking that or not?" He asked, irritably.

"Yeah. Thanks." She answered absently, as she returned her attention to the teacup.

At first, she wasn't really sure what she was looking at.

Then, her brain registered "**Two hands over a cup**."

Then, her eyes followed the dominant one, and her brain registered it as "**mine**."

This made her feel uneasy for some reason, because there was a hand beneath hers.

And it wasn't hers.

And it was **warm**.

But (her mind reasoned), there was no one else with her, at that moment.

Except (of course), for Shin.

**Shin.**

The hand... ...the **WARM HAND** belonged to...?

So it was with a sharp gasp, and a quick jerking motion, that she dropped his hand like a hot yam, at the realization of **just who** the **WARM HAND** belonged to, and Shin was finally able to let go of the cup.

And yes. It wasn't just her cheeks that were red. Her face had resembled a tomato with pigtails.

"Why am I not surprised," he sighed wearily, as he sat beside her, pouring himself a cup of tea, as well.

A different kind of awkward silence had now settled, that would only be interrupted by small sounds of tea being sipped. Unable to take it any longer, Kumiko began thinking of what to say.

But, how unusual_. Shin, making tea?_ She wondered. And what was she doing anyway? She should have been using her free time spying on him, looking for a weakness!

Her pride, still smarting from this latest wave of comfort he had once again made her feel...she had finally decided on a topic.

"So...you make tea now, huh. Wait'll I tell the guys." He heard her say, smirking as she did.

"Go ahead." He snorted. "Dig your own grave."

he took another sip.

This effectively wiped the feeling of satisfaction away. She put her cup down, and turned to glare at him.

"You implying something?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Well." He said, absently, as he took another sip, to hide his smile (apparently something he learned from her grandfather) "Do you think MY aptitude in anything still surprises them?"

Her eyes widened, then narrowed. Widened, then narrowed, and though she didn't say anything, he knew she was trying to figure out what exactly he had meant.

To a degree, some things never really did change.

"Are you saying I can't make tea?" She rasped, her temper nearly snapping.

"You burned the gratin, the last time you tried to cook." He pointed out.

"So?" She asked, totally not getting it.

This, of course, did not surprise him.

He snorted in amusement, as he drove the point home.

"It was instant."

Which meant, all she had to do was microwave it.

DAMN THAT BRAT AND HIS STUPID MEMORY!! She raged, inwardly. THAT WAS EIGHT YEARS AGO, ALREADY!! WHY MUST HE REMEMBER EVERY FAILURE, EVERY SLIP-UP? WHY, WHY, WHY?!

IT WASN'T FAIR!!

SO. NOT. FAIR!!

OOOOH, WHAT SHE WOULDN'T GIVE TO SEE HIM SLIP-UP EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE!!

Shin watched closely, as her face contorted this way and that, alternating between irritation, embarrassment, panic and whatnot, and despite his best effort...a chuckle escaped his tightly pursed lips.

Yes. Even though he had his hand over it, in the vain hope that it would help somehow.

It didn't.

Unable to take the nerve of this jerk, actually laughing, AT HER, and allowing her to see him do it, she took deep breaths. A LOT OF DEEP BREATHS, hoping to suppress the urge to just kick him until he died.

It was not working as well as she'd hoped, but while she was pissed off...for the first time since the day they met...it felt almost...normal. And despite herself...she could almost admit that this was exactly what she needed.

Besides...she was 30. She should be able to control her temper, by now.

So she took one last deep breath.

And, well...she really needed to find a way to get through to those kids.

"Hey Shin," She started, a little unsure, but finally decided. "Got any ideas why kids these days don't seem to care about their friends?"

It was asking a lot of her pride to let go of her resentment, but she figured, her students were more important, and that she would just have to deal with her personal issues, some other time.

And as she asked that question, Shin knew that it didn't necessarily mean they were completely okay. This might be just her, trying to resolve a school-related problem, hoping to get a better understanding of it, by viewing it from a different perspective. She would set aside her misgivings, to find a solution. While she might not always go about things the right way, she had always, always understood her students, and worked from there. She was too reckless, for sure, but she was honest, and tried to be as practical as her complex nature would allow her.

And as he slipped into his old role, feeling a sense of familiarity settle between them, hearing her tell him about this year's problem students as she sat beside him, he allowed himself a small, yet genuine smile.

Anyone in the house awake at that moment, would probably hear the faint sound of conversation, that became light bickering, and sometimes even suppressed laughter.

It seemed as if all was well, and as it should be. And it is...for the moment.

But, in the Tenkai territory, mainly the Shirokin area, A very suspicious telephone conversation was taking place.

0o0o0

"Are you sure he quit the Tokyo firm?" A gruff voice asked.

"Yes, sir. In fact, while he has yet to get in touch with other people, he has done as much as you had feared, sir. He is currently residing in Kamiyama-chou...With the Ooedo." Came the reply.

"Does anyone suspect anything?" It asked, once more.

"No. Not yet. They're too busy preparing for the Ojou's succession, to look closely into other things."

"Very well, then. Has his status been confirmed? Has he undergone brotherhood bonds, yet?"

"No. But if he does, it would probably occur at the same time."

"How long do we have?"

"A little less than three months."

"Very good. We will begin to make arrangements. Do not call me until next month, unless it is an emergency. It's important that no one begins to suspect you, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

CLICK.

The call ends, as the man hangs up. So...it wasn't too late, yet. And three months was just enough time to prepare. He allowed himself a small smile.

He could still win this, one way or another.

...

a/n: Hi guys! i finally got around to updating! sorry for the delay, i was just...well...I ADMIT IT! I WAS READING TOO MUCH FaeMail!! (please refer to Movies-Labyrinth-Fwd:Fwd: FaeMail, by marti-n-danika. IT IS WAAAAAY GOOD!!) That, and i've been watching Black Cat, GALS! and Paradise Kiss. Sorry...i'm an otaku, through and through.

To KAT-TUN Lover: I'm happy you're enthusiastic, but not to burst your bubble, but we will have more plot, for now, instead. But watch out! Her revenge on Shin will come when least expected! (when i'm stumped and don't know what to do, it'll happen, just you wait! ). Thanks for the bouncy review!

To ivy avalon: Well...that's really flattering!! i'm glad you loved SWD, but phenomenal? wow. never thought i was worthy of such praise, but thanks, all the same. i loved writing that story. As for being ShinKumi...well...i really can't imagine being anything else! Your words are really encouraging and i can only hope i can live up to the expectations people have...and i do hope that i somehow, some way meet them, in the very least! Thanks for reviewing! (your first, right?)

A Swing Set in December : Yup. Sorry. No Shin. He's busy doing stuff. it'll be explained, later. And you got it right...he does know something is up. mwehehehe!! The Young Chief taped the whole thing...from a distance, he set up the props, and don't let's forget...he sent Wakamatsu on that non-existent errand!! OHOHOHOHO!! I might not add the dynamic Shin duo...but maybe in a future project. So Odagiri can act all Jealous and stuff. Seriously. What's with the asking Yankumi if she was giving any guys chocolates? That is just so telling. Hope to hear more from you, and i'm glad you like the story!

To blueprincess16: Yeah. I just thought it might be something interest people...and you gotta admit, it presents a really funny image. And yes...unfortunately for us...there really is no easy way of getting Shin good. Should be fun, tho! Thanks for the review!

To Noona: Because of this review, i decided to put the side stories as a seperate. Hehehe. hope you love Kyou's story on how he discovers Shoujo Manga! It's called "The Succession: Side Stories." mwehehehe. Of course, wakamatsu's will become chapter 2. Thanks for the review!

To elebelly: To be honest, i really had fun writing this. I'm glad it made you laugh, too! I was laughing when i was writing this, and my friends would give me this strange look, like i was crazy...T.T Thanks for the review!

To kk: You have a point, there. To be honest, if you've noticed, i have this sad drawback, that i can only make things up as i go along, nor do i have a clear idea where this is going, as of the moment. i do have a desired destination/outcome, and some plot thought up, along the way, but the getting there...well...good luck to me. yeah. i know. it isn't much of a plot mover. my bad. it IS a filler (a funny one, but sadly, a filler, nonetheless) but the next chapter will have some shinkumi moments, and some plot. And the chapter after that will have a new character, and more plot, so i hope, with that. am i forgiven? T.T mew...i'll try better, next time. Thanks for that honest feedback. Kami knows i need it!

with all that done, thanks again for the review, guys, and see you next chapter! Thanks for the support!


	8. of Plots and Plans

A/n: Hey guys! sorry for the long wait. i've been busy with a couple of things at home (i swear i have not been lollygagging!) i've just been too tired with all these activities i go through in RL, that i haven't been able to upload!!

so without further ado, i'm sorry for the delay, and here's the next chapter. thanks for hanging on!

Review replies at the end, as always.

Chapter 8: of Plots and Plans

Kumiko slumped into her desk, as she gave them free study time for homeroom.

Ugh. 4 hours of sleep just wasn't enough.

She was planning to stay that way, but she felt someone watching her. She raised her eyes, to find the evil brat staring at her. His name was Kagami Youhei. In her mind, she had him labeled as 'evil brat' because, in a way, he had reminded him of Shin, yet not really. Because while he and Shin were both very skilled and intelligent, there was something about his eyes and smile that always seemed to have a hint of malice. This brat was up to no good, and she'd be willing to bet he had something to do with Ogata's stay at the hospital.

The boy's jaw had been broken. But, how? Nobody paid Kagami any attention. He didn't seem particularly skilled at fighting. He went home to a small one-room apartment. Aside from his brains (and possibly his looks) there was nothing particularly impressive about him.

She sat up, leaned against her chair, and slapped a hand to her face, and sighed. He stood up, and walked over, deciding to lean/sit on her desk.

"My, my...have we been naughty? You look like you've been up all night." he murmured naughtily.

Now, unlike Shin, she hated this guys guts (though there were days that she could say the same thing about Shin, too).

"This just makes your day, doesn't it?" Kumiko replied, as she began to mumble a monologue to herself. "There's you, here, and Shin when I get home. The world's just full of smartasses to deal with...every single frickin' day..."

_Shin?_ Youhei wondered, body stiffening at the name. _Sawada Shin made his move, then? This was too timely to be a coincidence. What did he know? More importantly...had he said anything to her, yet?_

"Is this Shin person your boyfriend?" He asked, in a sudden, deadly calm voice.

Kumiko, on the other hand, did not focus so much on the delivery, as on the words, itself. _'Is this Shin person your boyfriend?'_ It had reminded her of that night they were locked in together, and Shin had asked her the very same question about Shinohara Tomoya.

Back then, she panicked, not understanding why it felt like an accusation, why she even cared how Shin might see it, or why she didn't want Shin to misunderstand. Now...it was different. While it didn't really matter what Kagami thought, it was the truth.

"No." She answered, unaware of the sigh she had let out, right after. The door to the classroom suddenly opened, and all eyes snapped to the stranger who had just walked in.

"Shin!" Kumiko gasped, as her gaze went back and forth between Shin and Youhei. Her mind started to go into panic mode. _Dammit! Why was he here, and what could he be thinking? And Youhei was standing much too close._

"Sh-sh-Shin! W-What are you doing here?" She asked, nervously. "I th-th-thought you had an appointment today? Oh, and this is** really just my student**, Kagami Youhei-"

Shin, for his part, said nothing, at first, keeping his gaze on the guy standing beside Kumiko, who was glaring at him venomously, a fake half-smile on his face. He let her babble like the idiot she was, without listening. Shin rolled his eyes, and sighed. That Kagami brat was standing close to Kumiko. He wondered if the boy was panicking, and if the boy already had suspicions about how much he knew. Probably. The kid was pretty smart.

Youhei and Shin looked at each other. As you can see, it's already begun. The younger man's eyes seemed to say. What are you going to do? Shin gave him a slight smile. **It doesn't matter. I'm already here.** was the silent reply.

"Yamaguchi." He said, handing her lunch box over. "You left this at home."

"You didn't have to bring it! I could've bought lunch! I could've-" _Oh. Kami. What he said sounded suspiciously like we were living together!!_ her brain screamed, as she panicked. _Well, technically we are, but it's not just us, and-!!_

She could only watch in mortification, as he tossed her wallet to her, as well.

Shin could only sigh, and shake his head as he turned to make his way to the door.

"Whatever. I'm off. Got a meeting in 30 mins, near Kuma's. You want me to pick you up at 3?" He asked, looking over, just before he stepped out.

"YES! I mean, No! You don't- OH, (dammit!) FINE! Yeah. Class still ends at 3. I'll see you then!" She snapped, pushing him out. A smirk passed across Shin's features, as he stops her. They had caught her students' attention, while they were talking/arguing, that they now had an audience.

Kagami Youhei had a tight expression on his face, as he watched them intently.

This was exactly what Shin wanted.

Shin had always been suspicious of the Kagami. He knew they had a hand in manipulating the Kakita, the last time, but he wasn't able to find proof. Kagami Youhei, like his father, were very very cunning, and from the reports he was receiving, something big was going down, here in Shirokin, or Kamiyama. Youhei was obviously succeeding his father, and was being trained at an early age, and was probably aware of the situation. There was a reason why it was only with meetings with the Ooedo (with the Ojou, in particular) that the kid was always absent.

And when he saw his name on one of the papers Kumiko was grading, he had realized why.

Why would that guy even enroll in Shirokin, in the first place? It all made sense. He idly wondered what that dark expression on Kagami's face meant. He followed the boy's gaze, and saw it settle on Kumiko.

For a moment there, he thought it was because the plan wasn't working out so well...but now...

He shook his head slightly, and gave Kumiko an amused grin.

"Man. You're really something." He says, as he bends down to give her a peck on her cheek. He notices her freeze up, gasp in surprise, as his lips lightly graze the specified area. He chuckles a little to himself as he straightens up, turns, and walks off.

"I'll meet you at the usual." She hears him say, as she watches him leave, in what seemed like A GOOD MOOD, just as her whole class erupted in catcalls, hoots and jeers...except one.

_Wait...did he just...?_

**"SAWADA SHIN, you...You...YOU!! DAMMIT!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!"** She shouted heatedly. She narrowed her eyes as she watched him walk off, his shoulders shaking suspiciously. _WAS HE LAUGHING AT HER?! THAT JERK!!_

"Yo, Yankumi! Your face is all red! Showing off with your boyfriend must be great, huh!" A random student jokes. "And you left your lunch 'at home'...you're living together already? Who'da thunk it!"

_Why? Why must teenage boys be unnaturally intelligent about all the wrong things? Why couldn't they use their deductive brains for their studies?!_ It was just too much to wish for. Ugh.

"And with your looks, too!" the ill-fated random student adds.

The laughter immediately dies, as she turns back to face them...a dangerous aura emanating from her, and her face, completely changed. She stomps towards her errant student's chair, puts a foot up, and rests it somewhere too close -to something interesting- for comfort, and asks, in a low, threatening voice...

"Didja say somethin' right now...eh, Sonomura? DIDJA?"

"no!" The poor boy squeaks, in reply. "nothing!"

"I DIDN'T THINK SO." She replied with a heavy finality that implied many bad, scary things, indeed, to whoever was dumb enough to defy her.

"AN' THE REST O' YOU TWERPS BETTER KEEP IT THAT WAY, TOO, YA GOT ME?" She gave them a feral grin, as the class nodded vigorously.

"Alright then. Since I'm finally up, let's begin."

They would have groaned, if she wasn't pushed to the limits of her patience. Youhei, on the other hand, was sitting quietly, at his desk...brooding. He didn't mistake anything that Sawada had done. The lawyer knew something, and he found more pieces to the puzzle, today... AND...he had stumbled onto his own personal secret.

He looked at her secretly, as he dialled a number, while she wrote something on the blackboard. "Chichi-ue. Sawada Shin has just been by. We need to do a little revision on the plan. I'll tell you about it, when I get back."

He snapped his phone shut, as he was given the affirmative. Sawada Shin...he was definitely trouble. Something had to be done.

...

a/n: honestly, guys, my favorite part of each chapter is review replies, not because it tells me how many people told me stuff about what i wrote, but because i get to talk with you guys like this, since this is the only point of contact for us, anyway.

Oh yeah. i miss konARTISTE, too, because she/he (not sure which) says happy things, but also knows how to complain. And while I am a bit afraid of flames...i do appreciate the criticisms. BUT I DO LOVELOVELOVE _**the love**_ MOST! mwehehehe.

To Noona: Thanks for reviewing. seeing the few reviews for this chapter, i'm glad to know someone likes how things are going. much appreciated, really. i love those rooftop scenes, too, so i'm having them meet there, after school, hehehehe! i want to know what people think about Shin being more openly sweet to her, every now and then. I just figured that some things between them need to change, and just to make sure Kumiko realizes he's still into her, i thought Shin might opt to be just a tad bit more aggressive, this time around.

Of course, she'll write it off as him, messing with her head, but oh, well...

Anyways, I really appreciate the support, and i hope to hear from you next chapter!

To KAT-TUN Lover: Hey! Glad you dropped by and gave a review. I wanted to put more plot in this story. I just believe that ShinKumi isn't just about fluff. I want to give it something substantial, too. I just need you guys to tell me if i'm taking the right direction or not. Suggestions will always be welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for sticking around, and I hope I hear from you about this chapter, too.

To LustandVengeance: I'm glad you seem to still be enjoying the story. I'm not really sure if there really is such a thing as microwavable gratin, but hey, it's merely a point to show what a dunce she is at doing that sort of thing. So yeah.

I thought it was pretty funny, too. Shin feels a bit OOC, though. ack. I swear, I really get these moments when i have trouble writing in character. although i'mpretty okay with the finished product, it's still a little iffy. (one of the reasons why i enjoy blackjack7's works is because this NEVER happens to her. EVER.)

but anyway...we'll have a few more chapters with some fluff, more plot will be revealed, and some silliness may ensue. So i hope you stick it out with me, and thanks for the review. See you next chapter, too! (i hope.)

To ivy avalon: Thanks for reading my stories. I hope that i can write more and more stories, and that my writing style improves, so i can make the readers happy, and i'll have more 'regulars' like you, and the others.

I really do love the reviews, and they help/inspire me to write. So Thanks. And I hope we get to talk again, when i do review replies next chapter!


	9. The Plot Thickens

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was sick, recently. i'm good, now. Chapter 10 is undergoing some tweaking.

_italics_ are, mostly thoughts, or remembered conversation.

bolded items in parenthesis, would be the point Shin is trying to get across.

bold, italicized and underlined items are Kumiko's responses, when they start bickering.

items in bold are Shin's responses.

...

Chapter 9: And the plot Thickens.

"Did you know that Kagami Youhei is enrolled in Shirokin?" Sawada Shin asked the Young Chief, the moment they met at the Tenkai-gumi's office, in the Shirokin area.

"No." The older man replied. "So. Those sneaky bastards are gonna use the kid, huh."

"Seems like it." He replies with a sigh. "We met, when I dropped off her lunch and her wallet, at school. In any case, it seems like the Kagami kid knows a lot, if not everything."

Ooshima Kyoutarou had to agree. The current Kagami kumichou seemed like the sort of man who did business that way...but he knew Shin was not done, and he had a very bad feeling about what else the younger man had to say.

And then, suddenly. He knew what it would be.

"The Shirokin area will be nothing more than the icing on the cake." Shin said, finally. "They're after...us. And they're going to use Kumiko's weakness for her students. Which is why Kagami Youhei is now enrolled at Shirokin, in 3rd year's class D."

_Dammit._ The Young Chief thought, irritably. _Those bastards were just waiting for the perfect timing._

"And, of course...with the boss handing Ooedo Leadership to her...it just works better for them."

The Young Chief nodded. "I always thought that Kagami bastard was brilliant. Slimy, dirty rat, but really smart." he muttered, irritably, as Shin took a sip of his tea.

The scar-faced man glanced at their new lawyer, and saw the thoughtful expression on the younger man's face. He knew that look. it meant a lot of work for them, and trouble, if the Ojou found out. And she wasn't going to take it lightly, considering the fact that they were on temporary ceasefire, from the last time they kept something from her.

With a resigned sigh, he asked the question he already knew the answer to.

"We're not telling the Ojou, are we?"

"Nope. We'll stall for as long as we can. We'll see if we can fix this up, ourselves but not a word to her, unless we have no other choice." Shin replied, grimly. "And, Kyou-san...I need you, yourself, to stick with her during Ooedo official business. If it's just school stuff, it's okay. I'll be nearby, and there are people looking out for her, just in case."

Ooshima Kyoutarou's attention snapped at that last part. Was the Red Lion planning something else, besides? What was he keeping from them?

"Just in case?" The older man asked. This was definitely not normal. Shin had worked his ass off, just to get near their Ojou. There was no way he was leaving, the moment she/they needed him.

They were announced to the Tenkai boss at that very moment. As the shoji doors were parted, conversation could not continue. They would have to focus on the business at hand, for now. But the moment they were done, they were going to talk about this a little bit more.

But one thing was certain...the Red Lion was prepared. There were hard decisions to be made, soon enough, but the problem was not the solution. It was the execution.

**0o0o0 **

She found him on the rooftop, taking a nap, and for a moment, it almost felt like old times. Only, he no longer wore a school uniform, but a suit, and his hair was no longer red. She sat beside him, wondering if she should wake him or not. Sure, that was quite a show he put on, earlier today, and it was so unnatural for him to be so affectionate. In front of her students, to boot! And he used to be such a prude.

Seriously, what was up with that?!

Even if he did come back for her...if he still felt the same for her...it would make sense, but somehow...it was just so unlike Shin to do such a thing.

Ugh. And being questioned by Fujiyama, during lunch time was the worst. Even going so far as to say Shin might've done it, because that damn Kagami brat was standing so close. Like some territorial thing.

Really. As if that evil brat liked her, that way.

Which is exactly what she replied, word for word. But then the buxom woman gave her that sly, annoying, knowing smile of hers, and played her card.

_"Why should that be surprising? It happened with Sawada, didn't it? And look where he is, now."_ She hears the sexy teacher point out.

That did it.

And here he was, indeed. To be precise...here she was, as well. Back to square one.

Her heart did an odd little flip, as she glanced at his sleeping face, mentally stopping herself from touching his hair. A part of her hated him. She hated this weakness, this happy feeling she got, just seeing him. The comforting influence he had on her. She hated that all he had to do, was show up, and despite the fact she had finally become okay without him...just knowing he was there gave her a sense of relief, knowing she wouldn't have to worry too much, now that he'd returned.

That maybe she could focus on her teaching a bit more, now that he was back.

But relying on him too much, even unconsciously, was a dangerous thing, and she didn't want to risk it again. But wasn't he back, for good, now? (or...at least, unless she decided otherwise.)

One word from her was literally all it would take to keep him with her...permanently, if she wanted.

But the Kuroda in her refused to give in to weakness. She lets out a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

_Why couldn't they have just been a normal teacher and student? _

_How did things just get so out of hand? When did he stop being just a student? _

_Or just a kid? _

_Or even just a friend? _

_When did the fine line end, and when did they cross it?_

It was all blurred. It happened so gradually, so easily, that before she knew it, and by the time it had been too late to realize it...Sawada Shin had come to mean too much to her, though she did not, could not allow herself to admit what it was. There were a lot of things that needed to be clarified between them, and she wasn't going to take the easy way out, and run away.

After seven years...some things had to change, right? Even her.

She was going to be the Ooedo's Boss, and she had to grow up, emotionally, as well.

Shin, on the other hand, could sense her inner turmoil, despite pretending to be asleep. She was so near, and he was so attuned to her, that her mere presence told him that something was wrong.

Funny thing, that. That who and what they were, essentially, to each other, never really changed.

"So. You wanna talk first, or do we go home?" He asked, after hearing her sigh.

He felt her jump away from him, in surprise and panic.

Apparently, she still couldn't read him, that well. Or, at all. When would that ever change?

"You didn't k-kiss me in front of the class because of that brat, Kagami, did you?" She asked.

Wow. No beating around the bush. Okay. This was different. He just wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Maybe." He replied, absently. "Do you even notice how he looks at you?"

"WHAT?!" She gasps, in surprise. Okay. he expected that response. Ugh. Such a slow woman. The years have done nothing to cure her, after all. He shakes his head, a wry smile on his face.

"That just answered my question."

She looks at him, incredulous.

"Like I'd ever go out with a student!" she exclaims.

At this, he sits up, and turns to look at her.

"I know." He answers quietly.

She finds herself speechless. Although he didn't say it, for the first time, she understood everything he didn't say.

**(I was your student, but i fell in love with you.) **

**(You were my teacher, but you're still pushing me away.) **

**(Why?) **

**(Because while i'm not exactly sure what you felt for me...i know there was something.) **

**(That it wasn't nothing.) **

**(That it might still be there.) **

**(That you are afraid of it.) **

**(Because you won't let me in.)**

She hates how he knows her so well. That he doesn't say more than he wants to, because he knows her reasons. That he doesn't push her. That he still spoils her, as horribly as he used to.

She hates that he knows her weakness. And that he takes advantage of it, by indulging her even more.

"Shin...don't." He hears her say. "I can't. We can't. Not right now. That's what i'm up here, to say."

He loves the way she calls him by name.

He hates her protests, though he agrees, for once, that this time, at this moment, it was perfectly true.

He wished he could've just come home to her, and things would run smoothly...but it hadn't turned out that way.

Instead, there was this. And all the things that would follow, soon enough.

He nods his head in agreement, as he stands. He offers his hand to help her up...but doesn't let go, afterwards.

"I'll agree to that, for now. But you know i'm not giving you up." He tells her.

It was obviously not a question.

Seeing that pleased, confident look on his face she couldn't stop herself as she gave him a challenging one of her own.

"You talk big, but last I checked, you've only done 7 out of the hundred years i gave you." She answers.

She notices the expression on his face change into one that was most familiar (if not irritating) to her.

"But...you're letting me hold your hand." He shoots back, giving her a gloating grin.

With a start, she notices this to be true.

Their hands were -embarrasingly- clasped together.

He snorts in amusement at the look on her face, as she tries to take her hand back.

"Too late." He informs her, as he smirks to himself, and pulls her along.

"Shin! Dammit, let go, we're in school!! What are people gonna think?!" She gasps, panicking.

"That some poor, handsome guy has bad taste in women." He replies, absently.

And at that moment, she feels like killing him, in a slow, very painful way.

**"Would you rather I said that that excuse no longer makes sense?"**

**_"Yes."_**

**"You'd still resent it, though."**

**_"Yes, damn you."_**

**"But you find the first one more irritating."**

**_"Yes. Ya jerk."_**

Well. Shin certainly had become more talkative. Just her luck.

**"That's why I said it."**

Which made him even more irritating. She tried to hit him, but he managed to catch that hand in his, too. Dammit!!

**"You know,"** he drawls in that oh-so-annoyingly-familiar way. **"People are gonna talk, the more you struggle." **

This effectively stops her protests, until he gets her to the car, and they drive off. Of course, once they get home, it will be a completely different matter.

(a/n: and on that note, MWEHEHEHEHEHE!!)

Shin knows this, but it doesn't matter. Because, after all this is over, he knows...things would eventually change...for the better.

...

Review replies!!

To ivy avalon: Hehe. I have to agree. Don't worry, it may be a bit OOC, but Shin's a bit more showy, this time around. He just wants to be honest, and he doesn't want her to misunderstand his intentions, anymore. Also, thanks for the review! Hope you give me one for the next chapter, too!

To konARTISTE: Yeah! I'm glad you're back! Thanks for reviewing, and yes, since Shin's been apprenticing at some other Kumi, he met Youhei, during one of those meetings. As to the "naughty" thing...i must say, my eyes missed that. i checked, saw it, gasped in horror, and i'd do something about it if i wasn't a lazy bum. sorry. I'm glad that you're keeping me on my toes, though. i'll be more careful. next time. i hope. As for the PMS Yankumi thing...you'll probably get your wish, eventually. I'm just gonna push the next chapters first, but if i don't put it up here, it'll be a side story, for sure. THANKS AGAIN! Hope you keep reviewing! oh, and Bae Yong Jun is also HOT! ANd if you ever watch Kim Sam Soon...HYUN BIN is Teh HOTNESS!!-just more asian eye-candy viewing suggestions!

To yumexxfuturemangakaxx: hey! New reviewer! this just makes me feel all warm and squiggly inside! Thanks for reviewing. I glad you like it, so far, and i hope i hear more from you. Please don't hesitate to make requests or suggestions. i will get around to it eventually! Again, thanks for the support!

To zerocrash: i'm glad you like it! New reviewer too, right? If you thought that was funny, check out Shall We Dance (shameless plugging, i know. sorry.) but, anyway, i hope i keep getting feedback from you, too. I like to know how i'm doing with pacing, and if i'm getting too ooc with characterizations (which unfortunately seems to be my main shortcoming on this one, as well as story development, which i am currently trying to remedy. ugh.). I really appreciate the support, and again, Thanks for reviewing!

To shooting star 0160: Thanks for encouraging others to review, as the review itself. I sound like a broken record, already. How do you think i'm doing with the story chapters so far? hope you let me know how it goes, and again, thanks! I like getting new reviewers, as much as the reviews, itself.

To the people reading this story: Thanks a lot! I hope you guys are entertained, so far, and please let me know how i'm doing with it. I want to improve, and try to get better at writing, and though i am afraid of flames, nicely worded complaints will be attended to, and taken seriously. konARTISTE complains and makes fun of me sometimes, but it's all good, since it is, after all, my bad, and i can admit when i'm wrong. i, myself, am still a bit unsatisfied with how i write, and i just want this story to be worth the time reading it.

But thanks for sticking it out with me, this far, whether you guys review or not (though, as previously mentioned, i DO love the love!), and i hope that i do keep hearing from anyone about how they feel things are going.

What you guys' think matters, and i really DO appreciate the support.

Thanks again, and if I may make one more request...please feel free to read my other ShinKumi stuff, and hopefully...review, if you think it's any good, or if it makes you laugh, or something.

Till next chapter, then!


	10. Home Life

Chapter 10:

Youhei stepped out of the shower, and sank to the bed. It had been a long day. Adjustments for the next step had just been completed, and just needed a timetable, to commence. As he had expected, Sawada Shin had made his move. He knew who the older man's spies were, and the way things looked, the lawyer must already have a pretty good idea what their goals were, and reason behind his enrollment at Shirokin...and now, his interest in his homeroom teacher.

If he played his cards right, one way or another, he would have her. Her. The Ooedo. Shirokin, and Kamiyama-chou...eventually. After he succeded his father.

At first, they felt a bit hesitant to move against the Ooedo, due to Sawada's connection with the police. He was unsurprised to find this would eventually work in their favor.

One of his men had found out that the Police Commissioner wanted to have his son succeed him, and as long as Sawada Shin's status was unconfirmed with the Ooedo, it would still be possible. And that the Comissioner had already set a plan in motion to get his son back. If pressured, Youhei knew Shin would give up his association with the Kamiyama-chou's Ooedo Ikka, if it was his presence that would endanger the group. This was the main reason why almost 70 of Ooedo business were already legal, and the conversion continued. Within the next three months, The Ooedo Kumi would become completely legal, and the only thing that could possibly get them in trouble, would be if the police were to get their hands on the "black copy" (the original spreadsheets containing Ooedo Business, income/outflow of funds, expenses, and illegal activities) of the kumi's financial activities.

Since this was Sawada Shin, he was sure the original records have already been converted from actual documents, into computer data possibly stored in an external, lightweight device (like a flash drive), so that their computerized records were immaculate and easily accessible by the authorities (if it came down to it), while they kept track of their illegal doings. With the acquisition of it, Sawada Shin would successfully be removed from the Ooedo, the Police Commissioner, would get his heir restored, and make things easier for their group.

With Sawada Shin gone...they could finally make their move. And...once that was accomplished...everything else he wanted would be in his grasp, willing or not.

_(A memory of her flashes briefly in his mind, as he touches his lips with a finger, hands wanting, needing to explore her skin.)_

Damn it. He didn't understand it, this obsession with her. She was a plain-looking woman at best, and he'd had others who were more attractive. He remembered her laughter. Unrestrained, and honest. And the charming glint of determination in her eyes, when she had decided to do something. And for the first time, he could admit that what attracted him was her spirit...and the need to bend it to his will - even if he had to break it, to do so.

He heard a light knock at his door.

"Waka." The voice of one of their stay-ins called, hesitantly. "Your tutor is here."

He didn't really need one, and they knew it. But this was...convenient for him. Especially at this very moment. He smiled in the darkness of his room, as he removed the towel from his head, and unlocked the door.

"Good. Send her up." He answered. He returned to the bed, not bothering to bring out his books, or turning on the light, as he heard footsteps approach. None of it mattered. for now, he had his toys. And he would make sure to occupy his time usefully with them... ...until that day, when he wouldn't have to.

**0o0o0**

Kumiko secretly watched, as Shin typed away on his laptop, every now and then signing or checking some document-or-other, while she completed her lesson plan. Every now and then, he would ask her about some things needed for the succession ceremony, (obviously, one of the reasons he was working here, on the patio, with her) then go back to...whatever.

A small smile graced her lips, as she marveled at how absorbed and serious Shin was about his job. There was a part of her that was a little afraid to deal with this...thing between them, because she didn't want things to become weird, but strangely enough, very little had changed, since that afternoon at the rooftop.

He was still obnoxious, every chance he got. He still annoyed and bullied her, if he could, but he did his job well, and they could still talk normally. He called her 'Ojou' when they were out on Ooedo business, but reverted to the usual 'Yamaguchi' when they were with the kumi. He didn't try anything weird (although he'd taken to holding her hand, every now and then), and their daily schedule more or less consisted of him, dropping her off to work, coming by for lunch, and picking her up in the afternoons. They would either spend some time on the rooftop, talking like they used to, or if they were really busy, they would head home, and work on the patio (and talk a little bit, after. sometimes).

As usual, he had understood what she had meant. It wasn't that she didn't feel anything for him, the timing was just a bit too complicated, and there were pressing matters to attend to, that couldn't be ignored. So he had indulged her, like he always did, and she allowed him these little things he never asked permission for, but did, anyway. And, as the days passed, she noticed that she seemed to be watching Shin more and more. And if anyone in the kumi noticed the change...no one was saying or doing anything about it (no one wanted to jinx it).

"Oh, yeah. The guys want to meet us, tomorrow. You wanna go, after school?" he asked, as he continued to type.

"Where's it gonna be?" She asked, as Tetsu brought them tea to drink. She moves all the paperwork from the table and hands him the cup, as her eyes stray back to him.

"At Kuma's." He replied, taking the cup from her. The slight contact of their fingers renders her mind to go all fuzzy, as if the world has gone slo-mo. Her face feels slightly warm, seeing Shin's brow furrow a little, as he takes his eyes off the screen, for a moment, to look at her.

Shin stops typing for a moment, wondering; **_What the hell was up with this woman, now?_**

"Oi. You okay? You look like you need a break." She hears him ask, suddenly conscious that he has caught her looking at him, as she makes a mental note that black hair, does look pretty damn hot on him. _Why hadn't she noticed that before?_ She tries to swallow, but her throat feels dry.

**_O-kay._** **_Her eyes are all soft and she's blushing a little. She doesn't have a fever, does she?_** Shin wonders. Due to a lack of response, he flicks her on the forehead with a finger.

"OI." He tries again. "Wake up."

"H-huh?" He hears her respond dully. _**What the hell was she spacing out for?**_ He knew she was looking at him, when he told her about tomorrow, so he was sure she'd hear him.

"Oh. Y-Yeah. Kuma's. Tomorrow." She continues. Shin saves his work for a moment, snaps the laptop shut, and gives her his full attention.

"Okay. What is it, now?" He asks, irritably (translated: i'm worried, but i don't want to show it).

"Are you feeling sick, or something?"

At this, her mind snaps to attention, and (realizing that she had been STARING at him) blushes more prominently, as she stammers a reply.

"YES! I m-mean NO! W-Why would you th-think that?" Her mind, on the other hand, has begun flashing warning sirens, as she goes on PANIC mode. _Oh, kami, I WAS STARING! DID HE NOTICE? DOES HE KNOW WHY? DAMMIT, THAT JERK CAN READ MY MIND SO WELL!! WHAT COULD HE BE THINKING?!_

He watches her hastily try to put the steaming cup of tea to her mouth, and extends a hand out to stop her.

"Hey. That thing's still hot." He says. unfortunately, she can't hear him. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears, at the moment, and the message repeated itself over and over (specifically:Oh, kami, I WAS STARING! DID HE NOTICE? DOES HE KNOW WHY? DAMMIT, THAT JERK CAN READ MY MIND SO WELL!! WHAT COULD HE BE THINKING?!).

Noticing that he had completely lost her, he pries the cup out of her hands, and smacks a hand over his face. Ugh. This was hopeless. And what was this odd behavior? Okay, it really wasn't so strange, coming from her, but for the first time in his life, he had NO IDEA where this spazzfest was coming from. So he tried to look back on past experience, to try to get to the bottom of this.

And the conclusion his mind had come up with, wasn't exactly...pleasant.

"Forget it." He snaps. He closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and frowned. He promptly opened his laptop, and resumed whatever it was he was working on, choosing to ignore her. At this, she slowly stops panicking, and begins to wonder about this abrupt change in his manner.

_What is this about? _She thought.

"N-ne, Shin? Are you upset?"

-Silence-

At the lack of response, she began to worry. Was he upset because he thought she wasn't listening?

"Hey. I was listening. I answered your question, didn't I?"

_Eventually_, she silently added, hoping he'd let her off, anyway.

Shin, on the other hand, had stopped typing. He understood why she would wonder about his sudden change of mood. It's been a long time since the last time he had ever felt this way, but damn it, it still irked him, everytime she felt all mushy-gooey over Shinohara Tomoya. It was the only thing that produced that dumb look on her face anyway. The only time she ever looked at him like that, was during the golden ball festival, and he wasn't wearing that damn fundoshi at the moment, so it couldn't possibly be him.

(a/n: yeah. for a change, they're both misunderstanding things. poor Shin.)

"It's not that. Look, would you just drop it?" He answers stiffly. He continues typing, hoping she'd get a clue, and leave him alone. She grabs the hand nearest to her.

**_Well...if she ever got a clue...she'd probably be someone else._** He thought. So he stops typing, as she pulls him a little, to get his attention. "Hey," He hears the concern in her voice, as she asks; "What's wrong?"

The moment she willingly took his hand, his temper had begun to subside, and is now even a little happy at the contact, as he squeezes her hand to reassure her he's okay.

He wonders if he should tell her he's developed a complex against Shinohara Tomoya, because of her. He decides against it, and saves his work, snapping the laptop close a second time, and putting it away. He then turns to her, and answers.

"Really. It's nothing. I'm just tired. Maybe I need a break, too."

He sees the questioning look on her face, knowing she's unconvinced, but aware that this was probably one of those things he would tell her in his own time.

"Okay." She says.

He hands her back her cup of (now lukewarm) tea with his free hand, as the other one still held hers. She allowed him this little thing, wordlessly, her eyes straying to their hands, as a blush bloomed on her cheeks.

_**Oh. So that's why.**_ He finally understood. Although he understood what she didn't say, at the rooftop (That she did not deny having feelings for him, and the fact that she DID NOT reject him, and was, instead, bargaining for time), apparently, after all this time, there was still a part of him that was afraid that maybe it was all just wishful thinking on his part. Even now, despite all this, he wasn't completely unconvinced that it wasn't.

"I'm sorry. You know...for...just now." He said, hesitantly.

She feels a bit surprised and touched at the almost unsure tone in his voice. It must've been hard, She realizes. That after all the times she's pushed him, even Shin had moments like these. That Shin was also human, and not always calm, and collected. That even he had moments of doubt. Whatever it was he felt unsure about.

"S'alright." She replies...squeezing his hand, to reassure him, this time. He looked up at her, to find a warm smile on her face, as she looked at him. He felt his chest constrict, wondering how he was going to go through with this. Right now, the plan was progressing as it should, but he knew that he would have to leave her again, pretty soon. As things stood, he didn't know if she'd forgive him, this time. If things went the way they should, he would be able to come back, and once he did, he would finally be back, for good, and things would all be taken care of. But one wrong move, and it was game over. One miscalculation, and things would end up badly.

Worse, she would feel deeply betrayed by him, but he couldn't tell her any of these things, because her ignorance of what was about to happen was an important part of the plan. Especially since he would be dealing with that bastard, Kagami, and his son...who happened to be her student. And just when things seemed to be working out, too.

"Kumiko." He called, softly, hoping she'd allow him to call her that. He watched her face register some surprise at this. "You know that you can trust me, right?"

"Yeah." She answered nervously, her heartbeat beginning to race. It was the first time he had ever called her by name, and (feeling like he needed it) allowed him this small thing. Besides... She strangely liked the way he said her name. But what was this about?

"Look. Just always remember that. Okay?" She hears him tell her, as he strokes her hand with his thumb. At this, her eyes meet his, as he tells her; "You are the only thing in this world I will never give up."

She gasps as he slowly lets go of her hand, untwining his fingers from hers, gives her a somewhat awkward smile, and resumes his work. She could remember clearly, the look on his face. It seemed as if he had just made a hard decision, and was vaguely trying to prepare her for it, but in typical Shin fashion, he was once again going to keep whatever it was from her, and was going to try to handle it, himself. The old Shin would have kept things to himself, and just did what he had to do, without telling her anything about it, and she would just find out about it when everything was said and done, and was more or less fixed.

Was it that serious that she might hate him for it? But what could it be? there was nothing going on with the other groups, and school was fine (okay, she still had to investigate Ogata and Kagami, but aside from that...) It couldn't possibly have anything to do with that, did it?

No. This was something else.

_"You know that you can trust me, right?" _

_"You are the only thing in this world I will never give up."_

Those words made her worry. There was something seriously wrong. something big was going down, but by the looks of things...Shin was on top of it. Maybe she was just overreacting to this uncommon behavior from him. In any case, she had to stay calm. If Shin needed help, even if he didn't want her involved with it, the Young Chief, and the others were there to support him.

And if there was one thing she could believe in, it was that she could trust him. Them. Shin, the Young Chief...everyone. Despite all this secrecy, not once did they ever push her to make a decision she didn't want to take, and everything they had ever done had always been for her (and/or the group's) benefit.

She had once heard her grandfather say that a good Leader knew when to trust their subordinates. Shin had never led her wrong. nor had the Young Chief ever disappointed her. She would let them handle this...for now. While she had other fish to fry.

She would trust them.

She would trust Shin to do the right thing. Because she knew he would always, always deliver.

_"You are the only thing in this world I will never give up."_ Her memory played, again. She took comfort in those words, and continued grading papers, as they both worked in companionable silence.

**0o0o0**

A/N: Yo, Minna!! Here's the latest chapter for the story. I have some bad news, though. If you guys think I'm not updating regularly, you are right. Not only that, it will get much worse, since the time for Cheerdance has come again. Just as SWD got held up a bit last year because of it, here it is again. But, as an offering, I will at least, try to upload a new chapter every 10th, and 25th of each month. Come November, I promise to be good and try for a wekly update. No promises, yet, though, but I'll try. Please bear with me, until then.

Again, the continuous support is really touching, and thanks so much for it.

Anyway, on to review replies.

To Noona: Hey! I'm glad to hear from you! I guess it's my fault for taking too long to update, that I feel as if I haven't heard from people. Heh. Can I use that line about Shin hitting her with a piece of log? So funny! True, too. They are so OOC this chapter that I'm grinding my teeth in dismay, but hey, something big is almost upon them, which is why Shin feels uncharacteristically agitated. I hope you stick around to find out, so you can tell me if their behavior this chapter gets justified. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you still enjoy the story!

To mysterygal02: yeah! I think so, too. I just don't figure Shin as a sappy kind of sweet guy. I think he's more awkward with his feelings so he picks on her, instead, hehehehe. Thanks for the review!

To kk: To be honest, I've always wondered if you really have an ffnet profile, but hey, whether you log in or not, I definitely appreciate you taking the time to review. I'm glad people are happy that there is some plot to this story, since I'm aiming for a more balanced story this time around. Thanks for always supporting my work! Hope to hear more from you next time!

To ivy avalon: No need to worry! In my world, it can only be SHINKUMI! By the way, the shingumi made a song for shin, and I have no idea if I should post it. It's funny, and I have to look for it first! I do love shin as a jerk, but I'd like to see him show a vulnerable side, sometimes, hence the second part of the chapter. Anyways, thanks for the continuous support, hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know, either way!

To shooting star 0160: I'm glad you like this story enough to want a longer one, but if you've never read my standard refrain on Shall We Dance, here it is. Unfortunately, I do not plan these chapters. I just turn them out as my brain makes it up. BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST!! I'm very happy that you're falling in love with the story. It has always been my goal to write stories that can make people feel, and relate to, somehow. I can only hope I do a better job of it, in the days to come, though I feel as if I am getting worse. In any case, please let me know what you think of this chapter, as well, and again, thanks!

To missymace: Thanks for the short but amusing reviews. It gives me the idea that you are a perky, fun kind of person. And of course, since I love the love, it made me feel all squiggly inside, you saying those nice things. I bet you anything you're gonna hate Youhei's guts, after this. He's a twisted little git, he is. But no worries. He's just a plot device. Shin and Kumiko will straighten him out. Thanks for the reviews, and please stay tuned!

To konARTISTE: So, do you agree with me? Isn't Hyun Bin just the HOTTEST?! He's a Calvin Klein Model in Korea, too. He's Sam Soon's love interest . My goodness, but he can turn me into a puddle of goo. And THE INSOLENCE he exudes!! Love it so much!! And I find it positively hilarious, how he lets his mom beat him up, in the series!! Anyway, back to the review replies, I know what you mean. I have no excuse, except for: I AM A LAZY GIT, AND MY MIND JUST CHURNS IT OUT. I PROBABLY NEED A BETA, BUT AGAIN, I AM A LAZY GIT. , besides, if there was any resentment on my part, I could just ignore you, but I don't. I NEED these criticisms, too. And I won't be like other people who can't admit their mistakes. So I can say that I will try to be more conscious of what my hand types, from the words my brain forms, and go from there. Hehehehehe…also, after asking about Kumiko's grandfather and his girlfriend…I make it a side story just for you, and you did not review. Mew. I merely did as you asked, and I didn't even get a measely little review for it. Mwehehehe. Of course, I'm not really that upset. Well…maybe just a teeny-tiny bit. please feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter, too, and thanks for always reviewing. Believe it or not, I DO look forward to it.

To KAT-TUN Lover: Heya!! Thanks for dropping me a review. You sure you like it as much as SWD? I have to admit, I still like SWD better, myself, but I am happy that you like it. Please let me know what you think of how the story progresses, and thanks again for reviewing. I love the support, especially from the regulars. Gives me hope that maybe I'm not doing too bad of a job.

See you guys next chapter, and please wish me luck!!

Oh yeah, one more thing. Does anyone have an ebook of anything by ANNE BISHOP? OR 'Breaking Dawn' and 'Midnight Sun' by Stephenie Meyer? if any of you guys do, could someone send it to (my email)? I'd really appreciate it. REALLY. I will be eternally grateful!!


	11. Emotional Conflicts

It was with a bit of surprise, when she found Shinohara Tomoya, waiting for her by the door that morning, on her way to school. Kumiko froze where she stood, mouth agape, before recovering, as the familiar wave of saccharine happiness washed over her.

"Shi-Shinohara-sensei...w-what brings you here, this morning?"

Shinohara Tomoya watched her amusedly, as she stuttered out her greeting, his chest loosening, as she did. As much as he tried to deny it, even though he had already decided to give her up, it didn't change the fact that he was in love with her. When she came to see him, when his father got sent to the hospital, and he had to come home, part of him still wondered what she would have said, had he mustered up the guts to say what he really wanted to.

"If I asked you to leave everything behind, and be with me...could you do it?" He asked, that day.

He knew she realized that it wasn't just an idle question, and would have asked him to elaborate, had she not gotten a call from the police about her students. But he had left it at that. And (he realized) the fact that she opted to prioritize her students' situation, meant that she might not be ready to answer it. And he had let it go at that.

At the end of the day, the difference between him and Sawada Shin was that, when it came right down to it, the younger man never hesitated.

Even then, when Shin had realized his feelings for her, he had held back only because he knew it would only cause her trouble, and might make things strange between them. That, and the fact that Shin was aware of Kumiko's feelings for him (Tomoya), and wanted to give her the freedom to make her choice (despite his apparent jealousy over it). But the moment young Sawada had graduated, he had confessed, cards on the table (well, maybe not all, but definitely a lot of it), and though he had been rejected, he had never once strayed from the road that would always lead him back to her.

No matter the outcome, he always chose to stick it out.

It didn't matter what he had to give up to do so, or the possibility that he might fail. For Shin, the one loss he refused to accept was always Kumiko. For Shin, even if he lost, and she ended up choosing someone else, as long as he could stay with her, he would accept it (though, truth be told, Shin probably didn't even consider losing to anyone. Young ones sure were arrogant, these days).

Which was why he (Tomoya)decided to give up. Because even feeling as he did for her, he truly believed that if there was a man who truly deserved her, it was none other than Sawada Shin. its just that...although it was true and he definitely believed it, it didn't change the way he felt about her.

It didn't change the fact that he wished things could be different. That he could turn his back on his familial obligations/relationships, to stay with her.

It didn't change the fact that everytime she smiled at him like that, he both hated his inability to do anything about it, and resented Sawada Shin maybe just a little bit, because the younger man could.

"Ohayo, Kumiko-chan." He responded, giving her a bright smile that more or less concealed his less-than-positive feelings. "Shin's got an early meeting today, so I thought I might drop you off at Shirokin, since I'm headed that way."

He saw her usual happy expression go on full blast mode as she suppressed the urge to punch her fist in the air, in elation. This made him smile genuinely, hearing her positive reply, as he proceeded to open the door to the passenger seat, to let her in.

And as he drove towards the Shirokin area, he would look at her, every now and then, noting the happy expression on her face, knowing it was because he was here with her. At this, he would once again go through the same conflicting emotions he felt, everytime he was with her, though making certain it did not reflect on his face, so as not to worry her. Now that Shin was going to take over for him, the time he would no longer be able to see her was almost upon them, and though part of him knew it would only hurt him more...this, in the very least, he could give her and himself.

These short moments...before it really was goodbye, for good.

He stopped, just outside the gate to the school, and as she was about to exit the car, he caught her hand. He heard her gasp in surprise, as a charming flush swamped her face.

He smiled.

"Ne...Kumiko. I was thinking...if things work out, I'll be turning things over to Shin and...do you mind if we have lunch later on? It just occured to me that I've never really taken you out to eat, before." He asked.

Her eyes went wide, and seemed to sparkle from sheer pleasure. "Of course!! I'd love to!!" she answered, excitedly. "Pick me up at 12, 'kay? See you then!"

He let out a sigh as he watched her dash into the school building. What did it matter? Either way, the separation would hurt him. He figured he'd at least try to be happy, in these last days he would get to spend with her. Shin was going to be with her the rest of his life, anyway. Surely a few days...a month or two would make very little difference.

With this decided, Shinohara Tomoya took one more look at the place he last caught sight of her, and drove off.

**0o0o0**

**"What can I do for you, Commissioner?"** He asked in a dry voice, as his guest sat down from accross him. Shin had to mentally remind himself not to roll his eyes. Not that it particularly mattered, but either way, there was nothing to be gained by provoking the older man, who was already taking offense at the very stiff greeting he had provided.

"The same thing I had always expected you to do, which is to succeed me, yet despite your age, you still insist in this foolishness, because of a meaningless infatuation." Was the irritated reply.

They ordered their drinks.

Shin observed his quarry, hiding his thoughts behind a bored veneer. Well, he had expected this confrontation. It was a bit early, but he could handle it. He wondered if the man had gotten the goods on him, yet. They wouldn't really meet if the other wasn't confident in whatever leverage he might have...or believed to have.

In a way, as much as he hated to admit it, they were a lot alike.

**"You might as well tell me what you've got. We both know you wouldn't call me out like this, otherwise."** He sighed in resignation. While everything was going as expected, it still worried him to a degree. While he knew the game's 'players' well enough to second-guess them, there was never a 100 percent assurance that the plan would fall into place the way he expected it to, since people were capable of change.

His guest gave him a forbidding look.

"As my son, I expected no less. I you are aware of my terms, correct?" The older man asked. Much as he wanted to put his son to task at the lack of formality when speaking to him, he knew that at this point, it would not be heeded, either way. He could only grit his teeth in dismay as he heard the other's rude reply.

**"You said it yourself. There is only one result you're interested in."**

While he could understand how this might not be welcome news, he was more than a little suspicious at this seemingly docile reaction. There was no hint of fear, or surprise. Almost as if he had predicted this outcome. And not for the first time did he wonder just how much Shin knew, and if this was, perhaps...a trap.

But he had proof, and fabricated or not, it would hamper the Ooedo's activities greatly, if the police had to double-check every transaction, at this time. Especially with that woman's ascencion to the leadership. And if he knew his son, this was something Shin would never accept. In this, Shin had always been strangely consistent. His need to pretect his ex-homeroom teacher. _So...could this lack of resistance meant that he simply couldn't find a way out?_ he thought. Since he wasn't one to beat around the bush, he produced a small, inconspicuous device.

"I assume you recognize this?" He asked.

**"If you're asking me if that's the flashdrive that was misplaced a few days back, then that's a yes."**

_Hmmm..._ The elder Sawada wondered, definitely suspicious. _Didn't even try some ploy to convince him the thing might be a dud. Just admitted it right out. Definitely up to something._

**"I know who it is, too."** Shin added. **"Your source. He thinks he's doing it for all the right reasons, I'll give him that. But I'll tell you this. For my own reasons, I'm not selling him out to the others. This is just between you and me, today."**

There it was. He knew it. Shin was acting too calm, and though it could also be chalked up to gaining maturity over the years, you only got that kind of assuredness, when you know you can get something back of equal value or more than what you're trading for, though at this moment, he wondered what could mean as much to his son as being with that woman.

And then suddenly...it was as if the pieces fell in to place, and he knew what it was.

**"Of course, you realize that if I succeed you, I can make sure that the police never get involved with them again, so in a way, it all works out."** Shin answered dully. **"Not like I didn't know that from the start. I had no intention of joining them in the first place. My one and only concern from the beginning was her, and her family's safety. I'm just tying up a few loose ends. This way, she gets her guy, and I keep you from doing any harm to them, ever again."**

At this, although his face remained impassive, in truth...he was dumbstruck. And for the first time, he had looked closely at this, his youngest son, and realized just how brilliant Shin really was.

**"I'm referring, of course, to their current family lawyer, Shinohara Tomoya. In case your other spies forgot to tell you."**

It was exactly as he had surmised. He would get what he wanted (his son to take over his position), but while Shin would undoubtedly excel at it, he would, in turn (possibly) sacrifice their good name, by protecting The Ooedo. Of course, this would only be a problem if it wasn't done discreetly (after all, appearances were everything, in this society), but then Shin was and had always been competent in everything he did, and this would never be a problem for him. Shin might not be able to have what he truly wanted, but he would be able to keep her safe, and that would always be his foremost concern.

It was, essentially, equivalent exchange.

And since he was looking closely, he finally noticed a hint of dejection in the younger Sawada's manner, which told him that, to some degree, his son was telling him the truth (and was not happy at the inevitable outcome).

**"Was there anything else you needed from me?"** Shin asked, as he stood up to leave.

"I'm giving you one month. No more, no less." He answered.

**"Agreed."**

After giving his reply, Shin made his exit. He breathed deeply. One month, huh. It would be cutting it close, but they would make it. Things were still going as expected and his father had taken the bait. All that was left now is to set up the next part of the game, and to watch how The Kagami, Shinohara, his father and Kyou-san played their parts.

While the Young Chief was already in on it, he wasn't completely certain that Shinohara Tomoya would do as expected. As always, it all depended on how much of a hold Kumiko really had on the other man, and how she would use it.

The same could be said about The Kagami, because he had a feeling that no matter who was actually in command, it was Youhei who was pulling the strings. The weakness caused by his separation from the kumi would give The Kagami the chance to strike. It would give Kumiko the opportunity to make a choice between the two (or three) of them.

Depending on how things played out, he might just end up doing exactly what he told his father he'd do (If she chose either Youhei or Tomoya). Or, maybe -just maybe- he would luck out, for once, and get the only thing he had always wanted.

It was getting dangerous, and the little comfort he took at the fact that he had so far not miscalculated, didn't make him worry any less.

He just hoped that, should things work out...she wouldn't kill him, herself.

**0o0o0**

Youhei watched as she more or less gave them free study time, as she stared blankly out into space. Sometimes her brow would furrow in concern, then look slightly alarmed (if not guilty), then she'd smile like an idiot, then the process repeated itself all over again, but what got on his nerves was the fact that whatever emotional roller coaster she was going through, **it had absolutely nothing to do with him.** His fist clenched in irritation.

At first, he had taken to watching for Sawada's familiar metallic gray Honda Civic to arrive, each morning, so he almost ignored the blue sedan that arrived at the usual time. So it was with a measure of shock that he greeted the sight of Shinohara Tomoya dropping his soon-to-be-boss off. And even from that distance, he noted the change in her behavior, right away. Unlike her usual demeanor (resignation/irritation) with Shin, with Shinohara Tomoya, he was disgusted to admit that she almost...sparkled.

Her smile was wide, and sincere, thoroughly pleased and ecstatic to be with him. This is the first time he had ever seen them together, yet looking at Shinohara, it was easy to see that, to a degree, the feeling was reciprocated.

But where he found her comfortable relationship with Sawada a little disconcerting, seeing her openly show interest in another man was downright alarming, which left him no other option than to seethe quietly. Of course, he could always walk over and try to push her buttons. But then that didn't really solve the problem, either.

What he really needed was to think of a way to get rid of Shinohara that didn't make him too culpable. Ah well. In the chaos that would ensue with Sawada's exit, something inconspicuous could probably be done.

Kumiko, on the other hand, was more or less same as always. Giddy with joy that Shinohara-sensei had remembered to come by, and even dropped her off to school. But somehow, that perfect memory was marred by feelings of guilt that kept stabbing at her.

Shin had skipped out on her just that morning, and already she was like this? Well, they weren't officially going out, and it was more him, doing what he wanted, and her, going along with it, but a part of her didn't really want Shin to find out about this morning, and maybe having lunch with Shinohara Tomoya this afternoon. She wondered what Shin would think if she ditched him this afternoon, and felt a little bit uncomfortable wondering if he would be able to use his mind-reading bit, and find out why.

AAAARGH!! SHE DIDN'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!

So far, she had been looking into the thing with Ogata, and what she found out was that Ogata's father had a debt with the Shuuei-kai, and were still paying their dues. This would explain Ogata's physical condition, and it was something she could somehow fix behind-the-scenes, but where did that leave the class' lack of concern? Was it possible that there was a son of one of the Shuuei-kai's members enrolled in this school? Was there bullying involved, because of it? HOW DID IT ALL ADD UP?! He instinct told her she was on the right path, and while she suspected Youhei had something to do with it, he had never given her cause to suspect him (which in turn, made her feel a bit guilty for doubting his innocence, after all he was a precious student of hers, and if there really was something sinister and twisted about him, it was her job to find proof, and straighten him out).

And this just had to coincide with these, these, THESE EMOTIONAL ISSUES!! WHY?!

It was then that her eyes unwittingly ended up in Youhei's general direction, and it was with a severe amount of dismay that she found him glaring at her, for some unknown reason. Youhei, for his part, seeing as he already had her attention, decided to walk over and find out the cause of her current state.

"Well?" He demanded. "What's going on with you, now?"

That arrogant tone of his really didn't help matters. No wonder he kept reminding her of Shin.

"Right back at you, kid. You can complain to me, when you explain how my emotional health is an insult to you for you to glare at me like that."

_He couldn't be worried about me, could he?_ She wondered crossly. She felt a finger lift her chin so her gaze met his. She stiffened in indignation at his daring, a hand slowly winding back to let him have it, if he tried anything funny.

But he seemed to only stare into her eyes...looking for something, as if doing so would allow him some insight into this queer behavior or hers. She is suddenly reminded of the many times Shin had done almost the same thing, each time Shin stepped close to her, and fixed her with an intense gaze to figure her out, and the memory made her heart skip, as her breath caught. Youhei and Shin were so similar, in a lot of ways.

Especially in their awkward way of worrying about her.

Youhei, being accustomed to this reaction from most females he had tried this move on knew she was affected. However, instead of feeling satisfaction, it was unfortunate that he was looking at her eyes at that moment, and saw it** go out of focus**.

That moment she reacted, it wasn't him she saw...but **someone else**. IT WAS SO UNFAIR!! WHO WAS IT? WHO WAS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS INSULT?!

The class, for the moment, had gone quiet. Everyone was now looking at them, thoroughly disturbed.

"Guys. Are we all looking at the same thing?" A random student asks.

"Unreal."

"Is that guy hitting on Yankumi?"

"It's K-Kagami Youhei."

"Dude, that's just WRONG. She's like...OLD. Isn't she 30?"

"And that's YANKUMI. He's not gonna get away with that."

"Dude, her arm's already extended. Betcha she'll kill him soon."

"Still...EW."

He barely managed to evade the punch she had just released.

"Didn't you tell me to blow dust out of your eye?" He asked in an injured tone, giving her an (extremely unlikely) out. "Aren't you overreacting?"

Nobody wanted to buy it, but no one wanted to consider the alternatives, either.

"Y-yeah. That's probably it. I mean, Yankumi's ANCIENT. Why would any of us like her that way?" One student offered, in a disbelieving tone.

"She ain't even hot." Another added.

"An airport runway couldn't do her chest better justice."

At that, her temper finally snapped. The only things she heard were...

"Old."

"ANCIENT."

"AIRPORT RUNWAY."

It was "Airport Runway" that did it.

Apparently some people were worse than Ucchi when it came to tactlessness.

The whole class began to notice that thick, dark aura which by now had become familiar to them, as they shivered in the face of their homeroom teacher's wrath.

"YOU HAVE THREE OPTIONS." She began, in a threatening voice, electricity seeming to crackle around her.

"1) YOU WILL FORGET THE LAST TEN MINUTES THAT HAD PASSED. 2) YOU WILL TAKE YOUR MIDTERM EXAMS TOMORROW, 2 MONTHS EARLY, 3) YOU WILL SPEND THIS AND NEXT MONTH'S HOMEROOM PERIOD RUNNING LAPS ON THE TRACK FIELD. I SUGGEST YOU CHOOSE WISELY."

"Dude, why'd you have to comment on her boobs, anyway?" She heard some brave (if stupid) guy ask.

THIS COMMENT ONLY MADE MATTERS WORSE.

"IF I HEAR ANYTHING THAT I EVEN SUSPECT TO DESCRIBE THE STATE OF MY CHEST, I WILL HAVE TO THINK UP CREATIVE WAYS TO PUNISH ALL OF YOU, GOT IT?" She growled, dark aura growing, face distorted to the limit.

This effectively shut them up, as they made a unanimous choice of Option1. This managed to distract her long enough, until at some point Lunch Break finally arrived. She glanced out the window to find the familiar blue sedan.

Her heart began to race. Shinohara-sensei was here!

She was out of the classroom in a flash, faster than her students had a chance to file out. Some even saw her meet the older man at the gate.

"Wooow. The story just keeps getting better. First, there's her boyfriend Sawada-sempai, then Youhei -no, let's forget that- then this guy comes to pick her up from lunch? Sawada-sempai was here just yesterday, right?"

"Think she's cheating on him?"

"Dude, I think that's the same car she got out of, this morning!"

"Does male eyesight really get that bad, the older you get?"

"And man, they're all pretty good-looking, too. This guy could give Sawada-sempai a run for the money."

And so, the students continued to speculate, as the day wore on. By the time they saw the same blue car pick her up, bets were already being taken as to the issue concerning "Yankumi's Love Triangle" (or Square, as some seemed to think).

All in all, a regular day at school.

If only things were that simple.

**0o0o0**

A/N: Yo, Minna!! Sorry for the late update, you know my reasons, but thanks for sticking it out. i need to keep it short, since i've got practice in a bit, but please stay tuned, and let me know what you think!!comments are always taken seriously and are much appreciated!

Oh, yeah. it's my birthday on the 21st. as an excercise...anyone care to guess how many lies and half-truths Shin told his father?

Will the readers agree to review my stories, as a birthday gift? only time will tell.

Anyway, on to the review replies!

to blueprincess16:mwehehehe...you'll have to stay tuned to find out, ne? I can promise the happy ending, though! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

to konARTISTE: Of course, I still love you, silly!!

and really. if you were Shin, lets admit it, in what universe could you believe that Yankumi's lavu-lavu moments are about you? hehehehe. thought it might be fun.

as for sidestory suggestions...i'll take them all in consideration, but the hectic way my life is right now, i might have to postpone it till AFTER 'the succession' ends. ugh. oh well. it'll give me something to do, then.

and considering that chapter 2 of _sidestories_ is extremely suggestive, i can't really complain about your perversity_._ mwehehehe (guilty). hope to hear from you next chapter. sorry if this reply is so short. thanks for the review!

to lemur130: could i prevail upon you to read and review my other gokusen fics? please ? . Thanks for the review, by the way, and i hope to hear from you, about this chapter also!

to shootingstar0160: heheheh. i really appreciate the understanding. do you still like how the story's going, so far? i'm glad you think i'm doing a good job. makes me all squiggly with glee!! :) hit me back, for this chapter, 'kay? and, thanks!

to KAT-TUN Lover: I'm currently trying to find a balance between just enough fluff and plot for each chapter. To be honest, I feel as if i'm failing miserably in letting things unravel by itself, and end up giving the plot away, instead of having people guess at it, because I don't have enough time to think it through. Meh. I'll keep tweaking though. Wish me luck, and hope i always get lovely feedback from you. Thanks for sticking it out with me!

to missymace: i'm glad you're so into the shinkumi ship. you know i'm on it too, right? no worries. the voyage may be dangerous, but we'll get there somehow! Maybe we'll reform Youhei. (and if you are a Slayers fan, you can almost imagine Amelia saying "He was completely reformed by the power of Love, Goodness and Justice!!" :see Xelloss slamming his head against cold, hard granite. With Much Force:) Thanks for reviewing. always cheers me up! :)

to Teldra: Thanks for the review and I hope this update is too your liking. please inform me how it goes! :)

to ivy avalon: that was the kind of feel i was trying to make, and you noticed it, too!! Shin's standard reaction when faced with Yankumi's rabu-rabu mode!!

i somehow suspect you are filipino. well...how goes it? magkalahi ba tayo? :) Mwehehehehe!

Hence, new info on evilchibiurd is now put to light. evilchibiurd is Filipino. And an extremely obnoxious one, at that, whose birthday is on the 21st of october.

Anyway, again, thanks to all the reviewers, and even the viewers-only (as i suspect some are). I hope that you enjoy this chapter, too, and I hope you guys stick it out with me till the very end, and hopefully the stories that come after.

I promise to do the best as I can...always. The support is loved and appreciated. Please feel free to suggest stories/plots/ideas you might want to see in the future, or as a side story. it will always be taken seriously.

Till next chapter!


	12. Of Ties and Inevitability

Of Ties and Inevitability

It was in one of the more wholesome establishments in the Kamiyama-chou area that the Shingumi had decided to wait. After all, this would be the first time in years that they would be together again. And while they would have likely preferred to go to someplace more..._stimulating_, they figure Yankumi would probably kill them.

Besides, their real reason in wanting to meet up was also to find out if there had been any _progress_.

Shin had called them earlier, and said they might be late.

And so, since idle minds have nothing to do but wander, they had fallen into their age-old, unfortunate habit:

Gossiping.

"Hey guys, here's an idea: what'chu think Yankumi'll be wearing?" Ucchi begins.

"A jersey. Duh." Noda replies, rolling his eyes. "But seriously, man. Who cares? It's Yankumi."

Ucchi gives him a sly grin.

"Though that's true, it's a well known fact that broads tend to wanna look good for the man, so if she dresses nice..." He says, watching as the pause jogs their imagination.

"...then sumthin's goin' on." He finishes.

"Aw, c'mon." Minami retorts, waving a hand in the negative. "This is Yankumi we're talkin' about. She'll only get a clue, if it hits her in the face. An' even if it does, y' still can't be sure."

"Jerseys, huh." Kuma scratches his head for a moment, and asks innocently, "How many of those things y' figure she's got?"

"Probably one for every day of the week." Noda answers, snickering.

"So that makes..."

"Seven, dumbass. It makes seven." Minami answers. "Can anyone even imagine that woman in anythin' but her lame suit and jerseys?"

"Like what?" Ucchi asks, smirking. "Say...sexy, skinny jeans, a tube top, and some black, leather boots?"

The other three groan in disgust at the mental image.

"What?" Ucchi asks, again. Minami hits him on the head.

"Idiot." Minami answers in dry voice. "If you were to draw Yankumi, you would end up with..?"

"A stick figure with pigtails and glasses." Ucchi replies, finally getting the picture. "Absolutely nothing a tube top can cling to. Or the jeans. Probably."

"I see." A dark voice mentions. A voice that, for some reason, seemed so heavy and familiar that all four of them had suddenly shivered involuntarily, their heads turning to see who had spoken, their memories finally answering the unspoken question.

They find their former homeroom teacher...a feral smile on her face, dark aura thick and threatening, as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"A Stick Figure with Pigtails and Glasses, huh."

Apparently, Ucchi was still The King (of tactlessness).

Shin, on the other hand, was chuckling right behind her.

But then the woman seemed to be particularly talented at eavesdropping at the most inopportune moments.

"Aheheheh…aheh…Ucchi's such a joker, don'cha think so?" Noda asked, giving her a nervous smile.

"Yeah. Hilarious." She answered, as she walked towards them, menacingly.

"He-he…didn't really mean it!" Minami offered, voice a little shaky. "Aw, c'mon. You know how he is. Can't we just say sorry?"

She was popping her knuckles now, and the smile was getting wider.

"When has that ever worked?" She asked.

Kuma looked at Shin pleadingly. This only amused him more."

"Actually…you'd be surprised." Shin answered, ducking just before her fist connected to his face. "Oi, oi. Didn't I just compliment you?"

Kumiko glared at him.

"You're kidding." Ucchi whispered. "Yankumi's built, underneath _that_?" Ucchi questioned, mouth open in shock, as he pointed to the jersey Kumiko was (expectedly) wearing.

Minami hit him on the heat. Hard.

"Idiot. Shut up. Y' want her on our case again?"

"What I wear and how look is none of anyone's business." She snapped.

"Instead of letting that bother you, shouldn't you be happy they invited you?" Shin asked.

"If they're gonna be jerks? Not really." She muttered.

"All I'm saying is, they could've invited _just_ me. But they wanted to see you, too." Shin explained, patiently. "Look. It's just the five of us and you. None of our other classmates."

As this little fact began to sink in, the dark aura receded, and had completely disappeared. By the time she turned around to face the Shin-gumi, her eyes were shining, and she was sniffing suspiciously.

This put the other four so off-balance, they just stared.

"Uh. I think I like her better when she's tryin' ta kill us." Ucchi whispered.

"Yeah." Minami answered. "Seeing her like this is almost…creepy."

"I don't know how to deal with her like this." Noda added.

Kuma wisely did not say anything…because he figured she'd heard them.

And she did.

At this, Shin decided to just walk over to their table and call the waiter. As he passed her, he said;

"Just hit them once and get it over with. Don't you want to eat, yet?"

So she did. And the matter was resolved. They talked, laughed, ate and drank. Kumiko, cackling with glee as she stole Minami's sake, and gulped it down, while he informed her that he was no longer in high school and could already drink if he wanted to, dammit!

Shin had unconsciously reached out to hold her hand, while they laughed over some story Ucchi was telling. Kumiko absently twined her fingers with his.

And while Shin didn't really say much, they understood.

They watched, as he watched her. He would sometimes look at them briefly, but his gaze always returned to her. Unlike before, Shin's emotions were more easily showing, as he regarded her warmly. Yankumi, on the other hand, seemed comfortable enough holding hands with Shin, that she never even noticed it. She would turn to him and laugh, and if sometimes she had to use both hands, her hand would find Shin's at some point, and things would continue.

No one said a word.

Because while nothing in her outward appearance suggested anything, things were changing between the two, and no one wanted to comment on it and ruin it.

And so the laughs and the jokes continued. Sake flowed, and food was consumed and Ucchi got in trouble…it was a very normal night.

And as they watched the two drive home, the Shin-gumi looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, guys. I think our job here is done!" Ucchi announced, the others nodding in agreement.

After all, as far as the Shin-gumi were concerned…

It was all a matter of time.

………..

Kumiko on the other hand, was dead drunk. She was sitting in the passenger's seat, head lolling, drooling a little as she snored lightly.

Normally, this would turn people off.

Shin chuckled. He shook his head a little, knowing there was probably something wrong with him.

He parked the car in a dark area in the garden, wanting to spend even a little more time with her.

After wiping away her drool with a handkerchief, he puts it back in his pocket, as he leans his seat back, and clasps her hand in his. Kumiko's eyes flutter open slowly, still heavy-lidded, as she asks him sleepily;

"Are we home yet?"

"Yes." He replies. "Did you want to go inside?"

She nods her head sleepily, and he steps out to open the door beside her.

"Tonight was great, wasn't it?" She asked, too sleepy and still to drunk to argue, as he picked her up to carry her.

He smiles back. "Yeah, it was."

"Sorry I ditched you this afternoon." She mentioned, putting her arms around his neck, snuggling closer, because it was cold, and he was so nice and warm.

"It's ok. I had plans, too." He answered, relieved she let him carry her, and liking the way she unconsciously wanted to get closer. "What did you do?"

"Shinohara-sensei asked me to lunch." She murmured, about to fall asleep.

He almost dropped her.

Noticing him stop moving, body suddenly frigid, she looks up to see a strangely impassive look on his face.

This, in turn, worries her enough to wake her up.

"Shin, are you upset?" She asks, as he puts her down, noticing she was completely awake.

"No." He answers, trying to keep a level tone of voice, as he walks towards the sakura trees, wanting to be alone, though he knew that she would follow. "It's getting late, maybe you should go inside. I'll follow in a moment."

She makes a grab for his arm, and he stops.

They were just outside the porch, now, though they were completely hidden by the trees' shadows. The lights inside the house were still on though, and they could hear the others' booming, cheerful voices, as they laughed and told stories. They were probably drinking.

"Like hell, you're not." She retorts. "Talk to me. What's this about?"

He didn't really know how to answer her. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't her boyfriend. She didn't belong to him. Who she went out with had absolutely nothing to do with him, even if it was _'Shinohara-sensei'_ .

And that it was this fact that was pissing him off

Shin knew he wasn't acting rational. Maybe he was just getting desperate, knowing he would be leaving her soon. He hated his weakness, how it was so easy for him to be jealous of Shinohara Tomoya, hating the fact that it was Kumiko who suffered from his ill temper.

The last thing he wanted was to argue with her.

"Look, it was nothing. There's nothing going on." She said, softly.

Unable to rein his temper in completely, he turned around and faced her.

His hand found hers, and in a low voice, he asked;

"What about this? Is this nothing?"

"Shin, this isn't-" He hears her begin to protest, so he cuts her off.

He pulled her close. Gently, but firmly. He hears her gasp sharply.

"And this? Is this nothing, too?"

He puts his arms around her, burying his face in her hair, lips almost touching her earlobes, as he feels her warm breath tickle his collar, his neck. She was breathing faster, more heavily.

At least, it wasn't just him.

"Kumiko, I'm sorry." He whispers, tilting her head with one hand, using the other to place her hand over where his heart pounded against his ribcage.

Well…not really." He adds, smiling, just before he leans down slowly.

At this moment, Kumiko knew if she really wanted to, she could push him away. At this moment, all of the reasons why she shouldn't possibly get into something, anything with anyone yet, seem so insignificant.

Feeling his heart pound hard against her palm, the way hers slammed against her chest. The care with which he touched her, every single time, everyday. The awkward way he worried about her, or argued with her like this, telling her he wasn't always so cool and collected and smug and mature.

Admitting, in this almost silly way that she could mess him up. This proud, arrogant jerk, who was almost always right.

At this moment, everything seemed so clear. Everything was in perspective.

And as his lips pressed against hers…as his thumb caressed her cheek…as warmth seemed to spread from his lips, his skin, his fingertips, to every square inch of her body…she knew.

"I love you" She heard him whisper, as he kissed her ear lightly, while his arms held her close.

"I love you…Kumiko."

They had walked back inside, in silence…holding each other's hand.

…………………….

She woke up the next day, gasping.

Oh. Kami. Was it real?

Was it a dream?

Did she just let Sawada Shin…kiss her?

She got up and washed her face, scrubbing really hard, to wake herself up, after which, she began pacing in her room. Short, swift strides, around and around.

Spazzing like the idiot she usually was, when it came to those things. It's not like she didn't want him to, it was just…AAAAARGH!!!! Since when had she become so _bold? So forward?_

_HOW COULD SHE JUST LET HIM KISS HER THAT EASILY?!?!?!_

And while it wasn't that she still had any reasons not to…they weren't _officially _dating, and to kiss that quickly…she wasn't some woman men just met and kissed right away! But then they hadn't exactly _just met_ and if you think about it, they've known each other for so many years already. Of course, that was when he was still her student, not that it still mattered…well, he knew her even better than _Kyou-san_ did, and he practically raised her…

Turning her arguments over and over in her head, stopping only as she heard a familiar voice shout;

"Kyou-san, did you get the lease to my old apartment?"

_WHAT?_ Her mind screamed. _Shin is moving out?!?!?!_

This made her hurry downstairs, to take a peek into his office.

There were folders stacked high, as Shin looked through them, wearing those glasses again.

_What did all this mean? They were fine! More than fine! Maybe a little complicated, but nothing too serious – okay, it was sort of serious, in a way – but everything was okay between them, wasn't it? Why was he moving out all of a sudden?_

She tried to question the Young Chief about it, but all she got was a knowing, unwholesome, inwardly thoughtful smirk, saying _maybe the Young Master needed some privacy._ When she asked him what for, he had merely replied with a cryptic reason.

'_To do things any male his age -hell, any age- needed to do.' _

_What did that mean? Wait. Did that mean…_

She flushed a deep, vivid red. From the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes, making The Young Chief stare at her suspiciously._ Hoooh? Has something happened?_ He wondered.

Kumiko, on the other hand, continued to spazz. As far as she knew, Shin had never really shown much interest in girls, so it never really occurred to her that he'd be interested in _that._

Then again, he _did _kiss her last night, and kissing was certainly where _that _began…

And if he liked her, it meant he was _attracted_ to her too, right? _('Too?'_ She mentally screamed at herself. _'Are you admitting you're attracted to your former student, six years your junior?!?!?!' A mirror image of her pulls out a photo of Shin wearing a fundoshi. 'You're damn right!' the image replies. 'Just think how much better he probably looks, NOW!')_

Did that mean Shin thought of doing _that_…_with her?!?!? ('Probably since he was 17!!! He's just a normal guy, after all!' A chibi Kyou-san in her head adds, smirking slyly.)_

Did he think she'd agree? (She tried not to think too much of the _other_ Kumiko in her head who was now bringing up more pictures of Shin, past and present, drooling over it, sighing about how _nice and clean _he always smells, or the way he loves to rub or touch his lips with his fingers, or the _dark, and brooding, sexy_ way he kept his eyes on her, even then.)

How the hell did she remember _so many details?!?!?_

Or did he want to do _that_ with someone else, in case she wasn't ready? They weren't even officially going out, yet?

The mere thought of it was enough to awaken the beginnings of a murderous rage, when something else distracted her.

A more mortifiying thought: _Did SHE want to do THAT…WITH HIM?!?!?_

Mirror-image Kumiko pulls out a picture of Older Shin in a Fundoshi, looming over her with her back against a tree, just about to kiss her. _AH~ what perfection…_

Her drool starts falling off her face and onto the back of her hand, waking her up.

Oh Kami! She didn't really know what upset her more. The idea that Shin might think she was easy, or the idea that it was Shin who was easy.

'Easy about what?" She heard him asked. Oh kami. Was she talking aloud?

Shin on the other hand, was fixing her with a scrutinizing look. _What was this dumb woman thinking?_ At first he heard someone mumbling, just outside his door, only to find her squatting against the wall, talking to herself about him thinking her easy and whatnot. What was this about, now?

"Well, you see…I, well…WHY DO I HAVE TO CARE IF YOU WANT TO MOVE OUT TO DO…GROWN-UP THINGS?!?!"

_There!_ She thought, smugly. _That should be vague enough to keep me safe!_

"Well, I've got a lot of paperwork to do, if _work_ was the _grown-_up thing that you meant, and I figure it would be _easier_ for me to go from my apartment to the Shirokin office…if _that's_ what you meant. I'm not so sure how you figure into that, unless you thought I was thinking you'd let me go easily. Was that what you meant?"

For the first time, Shin was finding it hard to understand how the dumb woman's mind worked.

_No._ She wanted to say."Yes." She answered, slightly disappointed, though she'd never admit it.

Shin saw the various emotions flash on her face.

"What were you really thinking?" He asked suspiciously, knowing her answer would likely kill his brain. It was probably going to be something _unwholesome_. Why exactly her mind often traveled down that twisted path, he didn't really know, and since it wasn't something anyone could fix, dwelling on the hows and the whys of it would be pointless.

"Well…when I asked Kyou-san, he said you were moving out cuz you needed privacy because of things regarding any men at any age, and it was…"

"Forget I asked." He muttered, rolling his eyes, no longer listening.

Figures. Here was the answer all along. The reason why she was the way she was.

"Aw, c'mon, Young Master Red Lion. Are you saying you _don't _find Ojou attractive _that way_?" A sly voice asked.

Kumiko on the other hand, seemed frozen with shock. Here, at last, was the question that she both wanted and dreaded to ask. It was thoroughly improper for Shin to think of her _that way_, but what did it mean if he _didn't_? She didn't think she'd like that either, but OH KAMI! This was such a mess!!! Did she want Shin to think of her _that way_? What did it mean if she didn't? If _he_ didn't?

This was all so confusing.

In any case, her face was a vivid red, and she was palpitating.

(a/n: Good going, guys.)

She hesitantly took a red-faced peek at him, at the lack of response, and found him looking at her suspiciously.

"Well?" She squeaked.

"Well, what?" He asked, irritably. "Do you seriously want me to answer that question?"

"Heheheh…you know he's only saying that to avoid answering." The Young Chief interjected, grinning obnoxiously.

_Meddling, old bastard._ Shin shot him a quelling look.

"Do I discuss this with _just_ her, or is this something I need to take up with the group?"

"Fine. I'm going. Have fun." The older man called out, as he turned to leave.

"I know _you _will." He muttered.

"You betcha." The older man whispered in reply.

Kumiko, however, had realized something, while the two men were bickering.

"Oi, Shin. This isn't the first time you've done this, isn't it?" She asked, quietly.

"What? Argue with that jerk?" He asked, wondering what she meant, for the second time, today.

"Evade the question by means of bluff, diversion or misdirection." She specified.

"Oh. That." He answered, without really answering.

"Yes. That." She confirmed, getting more irritated by the moment.

"No. It Isn't." He admits absently.

"You've been doing it since day one, haven't you?" She asks again, voice rising a little, his aloofness honing her temper.

"Yes. Since high school." He adds, after thinking a little. Boy he's really pissing her off.

"You're DOING it AGAIN, AREN'T YOU?" She asks, almost shouting, now.

"U-huh." He answers, finally, giving her the attention she wanted.

"Why?" She whispers, trying not to kill him that very moment. "And you're not even trying to hide it!"

"Well, for one thing, it's not as if I can any deeper into trouble. As for the other thing..."

He looks her in the eyes, and in a blank voice asks;

"…did you really want me to answer the question?"

He could see the emotions flash across her face, irritation, doubt, embarrassment (among others) war with each other. To be honest, he wasn't prepared to answer the question truthfully just yet, not because he didn't know the answer (because he did) but because he didn't know how she'd take it.

She knew he was only doing it, to avoid answering the question she wasn't prepared to hear anyway, but she didn't want to let him off, too easily.

So they stared at each other, long and hard, waiting for the other to fold. Eyes squinting, staring and glaring, brows furrowing and smoothing (well, Kumiko at least. Shin's always cool as a cucumber, damn him), willing the other to just give up and look away.

Shin, on the other hand was surprised she lasted this long. He was hoping she'd do what she usually did in uncomfortable situations such as this and…escape.

_Hm. While she might not be prepared for the answer, she sure as hell was curious. _

_Interesting._

Though, as expected…she did. Concede. Yeah.

"Aheheheheh…ahe…um, I think I need to see if I brought home those test papers I had to grade…" She said, laughing nervously

"O, Sanaba!" She shouted, saluting him a little, before making a quick escape.

After she was a safe distance away, he had opened the door to the next room, the Young Chief almost falling forward.

"What? It was getting good! I couldn't really up and leave." The older man reasoned.

"Riiiiiiight." Shin scoffed. "Sure you couldn't"

"Heh." The Young Chief smirks. "You couldn't even answer."

"I'd like to stay healthy and alive, thanks." He answered glumly.

"That bad, huh?" The Young Chief asks, _slightly*_ interested. (*read: a lot)

"Look, just because I don't think about it all day, it doesn't mean I never do." Shin replies, turning to leave.

Not about to let his prey escape, he puts an arm over the younger man's shoulder, and says in an _almost_ whisper;

"All those hormones pent up since you were 17…I'd say you think about it _a lot_."

"And where's the lease to my apartment?" Shin asks, hoping he'd take a hint.

"Fine. Y' don' wanna answer? 'S okay. I know it anyway. Here's the lease, Young Master."

Shin stops, before taking the paper.

"You know why, don't you?" He asks, again, referring to his reasons for sidestepping the question.

"Of course." The older man replies. "You wouldn't disrespect the Ojou by answering something like that. I just like getting you in trouble."

"Figures." He answers, snatching the paper, and walking back to the pile of work on his desk.

There was still too much to do, and he still had to move.

And while leaving was the last thing he wanted, he had consoled himself with the fact that the sooner this was all done, the sooner he could come back.

He touched a finger to his lips, smiling a little at the memory of what happened.

They had just kissed. For now, he was happy with that. And whatever will come, will come.

...........

A/N:

WAAAAAIIIII!!!!!!! I'M SORRY I TOOK FOREVER!!!!! Christmas and New Year came and went, and I don't think I can make it in time for my Valentines' fic!!! AAAAAARRRGH!!!! and to be honest, i was so undecided about this chapter, which is why after thinking about it for 2-3 months, this is still the end result. gah.

okay. other than that, i've been distracted by Detroit Metal City, and Kuroshitsuji. That, and I have been sentenced to...Night Shift. please forgive me for my rather short review replies, and I hope you guys tell me how I did with this one.

As always, criticisms will be taken into consideration, as well as suggestions. it always helps. And as always, i love the loooove!!!

Thanks to the regulars. the continuing support always makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and to the new reviewers, I hope you enjoy the story.

Thanks again!!!

Review Replies:

To kk: Yeah. I like this episode, too. a bit dark, a bit fluffy. thanks for the review. hope to hear from you about the new chapter ^_^

To blueprincess16: hmmm...as for Youhei, i got plans for him. i won't say just yet, tho! let me know what you think of this one too, k? thanks for reviewing!

To missymace: thanks for the review and the greeting, and here's the ShinKumi moment you requested. ^_^ tell me how you like it, ne?

To Noona: I know you're right. That's why although I've got an idea how things will turn out, well...not to be mean to Shin but...tough times are looming ahead! ^_^ Thanks for still being there. i appreciate the feedback.

To shooting star 0160: I can only hope to deliver, but please let me know either way? goodness knows I need the feedback. thanks for the review.

To KAT-TUN Lover: waaaaaaii!!!thanks for telling me it's okay to take a while. i know I certainly took my sweet time with this one, but after writing it, and losing it and rewriting it...to be honest, though i'm not sure this should've been the next step, but Shin is leaving soon, so he's agitated about the whole Shinohara thing, and so...well...that. i'm of two minds about this chapter. half of me thinks it's awful, half of me thinks it's okay. what do you think?

To shadowhawk: i know what you mean. what I like about it is that, its got a lot of stuff going on, and everyone's trying to read the other party's next moves. I know I'm probably going to hurt my head a lot with this one, but I can only hope to live up to the readers expectations. so i hope you'll also keep reviewing. ^_^ Thanks for last chapter's review!

To konArtiste: I enjoy your reviews, no matter how long or short they are, and thank you for liking Youhei. You are probably the only one who does, hehehe. I hope you review this one, too. ^_^

To Rayne Hunter: Hey! New Reviewer! Uwaaaaah!!! so happy! Hey, i'm glad you're enjoying the story. I must admit, I laughed over chapter 6, as well, hehehe. I am currently trying to battle writer's block, and I hope you tell me how this chapter goes, because as any of the other reviewers (especilly the regulars) can tell you, i'm pretty erratic, and mostly don't know what will happen next, until i write it, somehow. . Criticisms are okay, too. ^_^ And, yeah. Thanks for reviewing!

To ivy avalon: u-huh! that's the idea! but, unfortunately...the battle is already over...or is it? hehehee...spoiler. ^_^ Salamat sa review! sa uulitin!

To skysenshi: uwah!!! Another New Reviewer!!! (wow, this chapter's popular...), thanks for the feedback. i really wish I could write longer, too...but my personality is too erratic, and my mind-frame is too...unpredictable. wah. i wish i had more structure....but i hope you bear with me and tell me how i'm doing, good or bad. ^_^

To MizBermy: I haven't forgotten about Shin. But that'll come at the end, when everythings all settled down...so hopefully, he'll let his guard down enough to slip up! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing and I hope you tell me what you think of this chapter, as well. ^_^

To J Luc Pitard: I am SO busted. After this chapter, I was going to start on the thing with Ogata and the school and Youhei, so Shin will not figure much, other than lunchtime converstions, and the few times she will want help or advice, though, of course, someone's got him posted. Ogata has a secret. after the thing with Ogata, we'll be looking into the police side. So, focus on Shin, and his dad, and some other party. I'll be introducing a Character from another anime Series, just to make things more fun and complicated.

yeah. i have an idea of how to go about things. it's the end result that's iffy. ugh. i hate my randomness...

but i hope you stick it out with me, and tell me how it goes. Thanks for the review!


	13. Of Visits Confessions and Secrets

Ogata Shuichi had finally been released. He was still sore all around, and he wonders if he'll ever feel normal again.

He sighs. It'll probably be alright.

In any case, it was worth it.

He had seen Kagami with their class '_leaders_' a few weeks before. It was a surprise, for sure. Most of the class didn't really pay Kagami Youhei any mind, since he never did anything. He just went to school, went with the flow…he didn't stand out much, nor did he try to make friends. Most suspected he was some sort of teacher's pet, since he and Yankumi often talked.

So he wondered why the other boys couldn't look him in the face, and seemed…

Afraid?

_Wait…were they afraid of him?_

He tried to look closely at Kagami Youhei, and was surprised to find a predatory smile on the other boy's face.

His classmates handed Kagami a package, and bowed. Kagami made a dismissing gesture, and they left as inconspicuously as they could. Kagami, on the other hand, was picked up by a suspicious, gray SUV.

_What was going on?_

Well, no matter what it was, it had become obvious that Kagami Youhei was no ordinary high school kid, and that there was something dangerous about him.

Which meant, it could be dangerous for Yankumi.

In truth, Ogata Shuichi was pretty intelligent, and had already gotten a scholarship to a private school, a block away from their house. His mother and older brother were already dead, but his father did his best to put him through school. No one pressured him to enroll in Shirokin, but he had done so anyway, because someone had helped their family out in their time of need, and he knew this was the best way to help that person out.

Because, just when they were about to face dire consequences for failing to return the money, this person had come and paid for their debt.

A person his brother used to go to school with. A person who left no contact information, so they couldn't pay him back.

Sawada Shin.

His father had gone to see another old classmate of his brother's the day after, some guy named Minami, and asked how this person knew their situation.

"Anytime any of us is in trouble…someone always ends up calling him." The guy named Minami replied.

And when asked why the person in question kept such a close eye on Shirokin, the guy had smirked, and answered;

"It's because our old homeroom teacher is still teaching at the school, and that quasi-woman always gets into too much trouble."

"Oji-san," the guy, Minami, had said. "He really doesn't care either way, but if you wanna pay him back, just keep your eyes and ears open for any news about _her_. He ain't takin' your money. That's just how he is."

And so, he decided to enroll in Shirokin. Because even if their benefactor didn't want to be repaid, he figured this was the least he could do…so he would be able to keep an eye on_ her_.

Yamaguchi Kumiko, his homeroom teacher. The Ooedo's Ojou.

Now, since he had nothing concrete, he had decided to watch his classmates' movements, and the longer he did, he noticed that the only ones who seemed to know anything were the tough guys in class, who did their best to just pretend Youhei did not exist (at least, in class. If they had to meet, it was always at some secluded area). He told his father about it (who most likely passed the information along to that Minami guy).

And it was during one of these meetings that he had gotten caught.

Upon questioning, he had asked Kagami Youhei, if he was a member of an organization.

"Why do you want to know?" Kagami had inquired lazily. "And why should I answer you?"

"I want in. I need the money, and I could be pretty useful." He said.

A raised eyebrow was the only response. At this, he met the other boy's languid gaze, and said;

"Because if you really _are_ part of some group, there's only one reason you'd enroll in Shirokin."

His words seemingly made no effect. Kagami Youhei only sighed absently and made a gesture to the others to let go of him, and they did.

"We're leaving." Kagami said to them.

"But why?" One of the others protested. "He's just gonna sell us out!"

Kagami punched the guy in the stomach. Wow. He had always thought Youhei was a wimp.

"Idiot. I don't care what he thinks, and even if he squeals, who's gonna believe we let him off? Let him talk. I don't care. It doesn't have anything to do with me. Or any of you." He answered, looking at them meaningfully, as he called his driver.

What kind of guy was Kagami, that the others followed him like this?

Ogata found this really strange.

It was a week later, when Kagami Youhei had slammed into him, as he rounded a corner, on his way home.

Kagami looked messed up real good. He had a cut on the side of his forehead, and his mouth was bleeding.

He wasn't sure if it was because he was just not a person who turned a blind eye to that sort of thing, or if it was to gain the other's trust, that he decided to push Youhei, so that he could escape, and blocked the thugs himself, but there it was. His body had already done it.

And he had paid for meddling. He ended up hospitalized.

Yamaguchi Kumiko, AKA Yankumi, his homeroom teacher, had come by to visit, and Sawada Shin had come with her. And as he watched the two, he realized that Minami guy was right.

She was the reason. There was nothing outwardly attractive about Yankumi, but guys didn't exactly smile that way at a girl, unless it was _like that_.

And even though in the beginning, he had done this for Sawada Shin, being in her class, seeing how much she really cared and worked hard for them…he realized why her old students all did what they could to keep her safe.

Though, for sure, Sawada Shin probably couldn't see very well. Or had no taste. Or simply didn't care. He suspected it was the latter. Love (ugh) tended to do that to a person.

Yankumi offered to get them drinks, and the moment they heard her footsteps fade, Sawada Shin hit him on the head.

"I know why you're doing this, but you're going to stop." He said. "While I appreciate the effort, I don't want you risking your life. Your brother wouldn't have wanted it. Your father almost killed me. _SHE_ will kill me, once she finds out."

He had merely given Shin a lopsided smile. "Sawada-san, my brother was a wimp who takes after my father. And isn't it a bit pathetic to be afraid of a woman?"

Shin looked away and mumbled. "You wouldn't say that if you've ever seen that woman fight."

It was at this moment that Yankumi had returned. "What had you guys been talking about?" She asked.

"Looks like some punks had done this to him, because they were badmouthing you, and he didn't like it." Shin had replied. Apparently, Shin didn't want her to know the deal with Kagami, just yet.

Shin elbowed him, and he watched the various emotions that swamped her face.

"Oh." She said at first, looking mortified and embarrassed. As if it was her fault. What was up with that?

Shin answered his unasked question. "It's because she feels personally responsible for the safety of everyone she knows. She's stupid like that." Though the look on the older man's face clearly showed he admired her for it, and didn't think it stupid, at all.

Tiresome, maybe. Disgustingly cute, even. But not stupid.

"OH." She said, this time, looking like she was about to cry, as she walked over and affectionately messed his hair. "That's really sweet of you, Ogata-kun!"

He didn't know what to make of it, and found the happiness she was exuding a bit…disturbing. (a/n: He's from 3-D, alright.)

But then it passed quickly enough, and suddenly she was looming over him, her face twisted and scary, as she fixed him with wide, round eyes, a dark aura surrounding her.

"You. Will. Never. Do Anything. Like That. EVER. AGAIN." She said, in a low pitched, threatening voice, despite the manic smile on her face. "Y'got me, kid? Or else."

Suddenly, what Shin said had become (frighteningly) believable.

"Why does everyone have to treat me like some child, anyway?" She grumbled to herself, as she peeled an apple for him. "First it's Shin and the other 3-D guys, now it's Youhei and Ogata…"

He and Shin looked at each other, at the mention of the other's name. _Youhei?_

When Yankumi had excused herself to go to the bathroom, Shin gave him a hard look.

"It's your business if you want to stay at Shirokin, but don't mess with Kagami. He's the successor of their group and it's not safe." The older man had said. "If you had died, Kumiko and your father will never forgive me. I can't risk that."

"Okay." He said. Of course, he was going to lie. They both knew it, but he wanted to know what his limits were. "But what if he takes the bait? I said I wanted to work for him."

"Then tell him I just hired you."

"What if he wants me to spy on you, and thinks you being my boss is a good thing?"

"Then tell him no."

"What if he gets physical about it?"

"Then you and your father will move into the Ooedo house, and go to school and come home with her, until this is all over."

"You don't want me to take the offer?" He asked, surprised. "You don't think it's better if I get close to them, and report everything back to you?"

"Kid, you got a scholarship at another school, yet you're in 3-D, at Shirokin. Your brother was my friend and her student. And everyone knows how her first set of students treat her. Kagami Youhei isn't an idiot. You're not fooling him. Not even if you saved him, that time, and ended up here for it."

Shin had a point. But then again, intelligence wasn't the only thing they had in common.

"I already said okay, didn't I? You nag like an old woman, Sawada-sempai."

They ended up glaring irritably at each other, and it was like this that Yankumi had found them. She promptly tried to hit Shin on the head, and he had dodged. It still annoyed and surprised her.

"He's a patient, you jerk. Why are you antagonizing him? And he's a teenager. You should know better. Really!" She admonished.

"You see?" Shin mumbled to Shuichi. "That's where _I_ get it. There was a time when I only said something when I had to."

"And you." He added, turning to Yankumi. "Why am I always the bad guy?"

"Because he's already in pain so I can't hit him, and someone has to pay the piper! OHOHOHOHOHO!!!" She replied, not making sense, though he figured it was somewhere along the lines of 'Adults have to take responsibility no matter who started it.'

Shin merely rolled his eyes.

They stayed there another ten minutes before they left. Ogata Shuichi was released some days after, the doctors confirming his complete recovery.

The moment he stepped out of the hospital a phone call was made.

"Waka, he was just discharged. He'll probably be at school in another 2-3 days."

"Good." Came the reply.

Youhei snapped the phone shut. Sawada Shin and Yamaguchi Kumiko had visited a few days back. If Ogata was to tell someone what happened, there was a good chance of it being Sawada. Considering the fact that Kumiko didn't treat him any differently, he could assume the older man was keeping her out of the loop. She was a bad actress. If she really knew anything, she wouldn't be able to hide it.

He idly wondered what Ogata and Sawada told her, regarding the _accident_.

And while he found Ogata Shuichi's circumstances suspect, it wasn't really a problem.

Sometimes, it was better walking into a trap that you were aware of, instead of avoiding it.

And that was exactly what he was going to do.

0o0o0

Kumiko stared into space, as she waited for Shin on the rooftop. He was 15 minutes late, but she hadn't really noticed. She was thinking about the hospital visit. There was something about the offhand way Shin explained Ogata's condition that seemed so familiar, that she couldn't shake the feeling off.

As if it meant something, and experience should tell her what it was.

But what could it be?

And the fact she had no answer to it, or could not recognize it, itched at the back of her mind, and refused to give her peace.

"What are you still doing here?" A voice whispered from behind.

Her body jerked in surprise, as she turned to face the intruder, only to find a familiar, smirking face.

"Oh. It's you." She muttered dully. She turned her back to him, and watched the school gates, waiting for Shin's car to drive in. "What do you want, kid?"

This grated on Youhei's nerves. For all her alpha-male instincts, wasn't she a woman? How could he have absolutely no effect on her? And while she did respond to his invasion of her personal space, once she realized it was him and figured he was no threat, her body had relaxed its defensive instincts.

It was as if she was unconsciously belittling him. That he was insignificant to her.

Noticing a complete lack of response from him, she turned to look at him, as he seethed quietly beside her. Her brows furrowed in concern.

"Hey. Is there actually something wrong with you?" She asked, interested now.

"So what if there is?" He muttered. "You didn't seem interested a moment ago."

"You're always annoying me for no reason! Why should now be any different?" She snapped back.

She knew she was making it too easy for him to rile her, but what if he really did need to talk? She should try to be more fair. So she took a few breaths, and in a somewhat steady voice she continued.

"Look, I'm sorry. Is there really something you want to tell me?"

Youhei knew he was acting like a petulant child, but seeing her eyes go back to the school entrance, eager to see that familiar car, while he put the moves on her to no effect was a bit much, though her apology mollified him somewhat.

Then again, she was worried about him, because he was her student, and no other reason. He wasn't Shinohara or Sawada.

Nor did he want to be.

The truth was, he was here because Sawada was running late, and would probably be later still. Knowing the route the other took to pick her up, he had arranged a few mishaps along the way so he could catch her alone like this.

Because part of him was tired of waiting. And he wasn't Shinohara or Sawada who did things the right way. Watching her face that day, when Shinohara Tomoya had picked her up had really bothered him, more than Shin's constant presence. From the information he got, it seemed as if she's had a thing for him for years, even before Sawada had become her student, and if the man could make her act like any normal female did, towards the person she was interested in, then he should have _some_ effect on her...right?

And he wanted to know if this…fixation would go away if he got some satisfaction out of it.

"Yes." He said. "I've got some business with you for sure."

Noting the serious tone of voice he used, she realized something must really be bothering him, so she gave him his full attention.

"Okay. I'm all ears. What happened? Is it a girl?" She asked, getting a little excited, now. Kagami Youhei. Who would've thought? Ah~! Spring was coming for her students, as well (even the creeps)!

He nodded.

"Do I know her? Wait. This is an all-boys school. Of course, I don't. Who is she? What school does she go to?"

"Look. I'm not in love with her, okay. I just _want_ her. The two things don't have to compute. And yes. You _do_ know her."

There was something both familiar and different about this situation, though her memory failed her yet again.

In any case, her instincts about Kagami were correct. He was a creep. Is a creep. It wasn't even surprising. But his bluntness was something else. Guys normally wouldn't admit to that sort of thing, much less to a woman, even less, one's homeroom teacher. What was his agenda?

Wait…she knew her?

Fujiyama-sensei, maybe? Who else did they both know who happened to be female? He did say _'her'_ so Youhei was definitely not gay. But was there some other girl, that she wasn't aware of, perhaps? Someone who might've told him she knew her? Like someone from Yasue-neesan's shop, for example? Or a childhood female friend who had a father who worked for one of the other groups? Or even one of the offspring from the Ooedo whom she wasn't aware of? Or was he secretly from some other group, so he would know some other female in his age-bracket who knew her, too?

"You're not some gokudo's kid, secretly going to Shirokin, are you?" She asked, squinting her eyes at him. It would explain a lot of things, but even _she_ had to admit that was pretty far out, because news like that got to Shirokin faster than the student, itself.

Youhei swallowed uncomfortably, and said; "Where would you get that idea, and what's that got to do with you?"

This time, _she_ gulped uneasily as she had once again slipped up, though she noticed he wasn't trying to be smooth with her, and in fact, seemed to answer her as honestly as his nature allowed.

In some ways, it _was_ serious.

"N-N-N-Nothing! It's just a question!" She stammered "W-w-w-what is she like, anyway?"

At this, he almost smiled. Almost.

He reached for one of her pigtails, and let the thick band of hair slide against his palm, as he pressed his lips against it.

"She has long, dark hair. Just like this." He murmured.

This, on the other hand, just pissed her off. Just when she thought he was serious, here he was again, acting like some sort of sleazy punk. She slapped his hand away.

"That," She said, irritably. "is why I don't take you seriously. And since you don't love this person, you just want her, what do you need my help for?"

"Because she's so much like you…you could say you were the same person." He answered, stepping closer to her, as he met her angry glare.

She scoffed, and said, "Riiiight. Next thing you'll say the person you're talking about is me."

"It _is_ you, stupid." He whispered, as he turned her head for his lips to meet hers.

"You really have a death wish, don't you, Kagami?" A bored voice interrupted, as he felt himself being jerked away, from behind, a millisecond before contact.

"And you." Shin remarked, dourly. "Don't you ever learn? I've tried something like that, on you before."

"That's not something you should be proud of, you jerk!" She hissed, as she tried to hit him and missed.

"For a person who was almost kissed, you're pretty easy going." He returned, slowly getting riled up. "How can your reflexes be so good at everything else, except this?"

"And how long have you been standing there? Couldn't you have pulled him away _before_ he tried anything stupid?"

"Are you actually admitting that _you needed my help_?"

"Well…I would've kicked his ass...at some point."

"U-huh. But it won't undo the fact that he would've kissed you by then."

After this last barb, her eyes narrowed, as she stepped closer to him, until their faces were merely inches apart. She watched an angry vein throb, protruding against an otherwise smooth forehead, his lips drawn in a hard line, as he seemingly willed himself to breathe slowly.

"Sawada Shin," She inquired, and while she was still pissed at him, she found his face that was now turning red, oddly cute. "…are you _jealous?_"

She grinned knowingly at him now, as he rolled his eyes. "Are you changing the subject?" He mumbled, looking away.

And as the two continued to bicker, Kagami Youhei clenched his fist. He was so close, but Sawada Shin showed up in the nick of time, just like some disgusting, overrated fairytale prince, to mess him up. But the thing that pissed him off the most was that they had once again forgotten him.

He felt fury, frustration, envy and indignation well up inside him.

Shinohara could make her sparkle, but with Sawada, it was different.

With Sawada, everything around her became nothing. Only he existed…with her. And it wasn't just her.

It was Sawada, too. He was exactly the same.

They were each other's weakness. But how much would they be willing to sacrifice? It was easy enough to see that they would sacrifice their very lives for the other.

But could they sacrifice others? She wouldn't. Her moral code would not allow it.

But…could Sawada Shin? Youhei needed to find out.

Because if he didn't…he could miscalculate.

And he wanted the territory and it's…_spoils_ too badly to do that.

Shin, on the other hand, though he paid attention to what Kumiko was saying, knew he couldn't dismiss Youhei, altogether. He felt the younger man's hostility, though he didn't move much from where he now sat, watching them.

He knew exactly what Youhei was seeing. And what he might think because of it, but considering the boy's interest in Kumiko, he wondered how much longer the other would be able to hold out. After a few minutes, Youhei quietly left.

Even this, he expected. Youhei was too smart to try taking him on with Kumiko there, though he certainly hadn't expected the Kagami successor to try anything so stupid as to try to kiss her.

Well…when it came to her, he couldn't really criticize others. Not like he, himself hadn't done a stupid thing or two, because of how she made him feel. In a way, it made Kagami Youhei a bit unpredictable.

Besides being her dense self, it didn't seem as if she encouraged his attentions. She didn't even understand what that meant. And that bastard had planned to make him late, so that he could force Kumiko.

Into what? Did he not know how dangerous the woman was? Had he never seen that woman fight, or hear stories about it? Was he that confident of his charms that he figured Kumiko would just _allow him_ to kiss and touch her?

And while he wanted to be rational, the truth was, the very idea of that brat, laying his hands on her face, her hair…made Shin want to snap him like a twig.

Though they've kissed, things hadn't exactly been clarified between them. Nothing was official. It only meant that while she allowed him that favor once, he was still in no position to have an opinion about her personal life.

And while he wasn't going to hand her over to anyone just like that, he would never accept Kagami Youhei.

That brat hadn't bled for her, the way he and Shinohara Tomoya had (not that he would enjoy seeing Kumiko with Shinohara).

"Look. All I'm saying is you let your guard down too easily. You trust people too much. You really should learn how to read people better, if you want to keep being that way." He told her.

She watched as Shin simmered quietly beside her. His brows were knit, his mouth was pressed tightly together, and she knew he wanted to rant and rave at her a little more, to tell her off more. To give her a really long lecture about becoming too close, too easygoing with her students, but he knew her. And being previously one of those students, he knew they needed it, too. So he said as little as possible and held back the rest.

And that, behind all those words, were others he wanted to say, that his pride would not let him say.

_I love you. I was jealous. I don't want you getting too close to others. Don't let them touch you, or get close to you. _

_You belong to me._

So many words that he strived to hold back, because he couldn't, he shouldn't say those things.

"I know you're right. I know you're just worried. I know I've made you worry so much, for so long. I don't really give you any peace of mind." She began.

He was always doing things for her, she wanted to do this much, at least. And deep inside she knew he needed this, and although her pride mattered to her, _he mattered to her, too._

"But while it's still hard with other people, I'm really glad that I can understand you a little better, now. Because even back then it was always so unfair that you could read me so easily, but that I could never tell, with you. Not the things that bothered you, nothing. You were like a tightly closed book, that while the blurb was easy to see, the plastic wrapping prevented you from opening it, from reading it, to know what was inside."

She took his hands in hers, and she saw the wrinkles on brow ease, as he let out a labored breath, keeping quiet, allowing her to continue. She smiled as he squeezed her hands lightly.

"Shin." She continued, as she gazed up at eyes that looked tired yet amused and hopeful, as it met hers, knowing she was about to tell him something good. She put his hand over where her heart would be beneath the bones and skin, and while he blushed slightly, he gave her a surprised smile almost understanding her meaning.

"Here, just like this rooftop, is where I'll always wait for you, is where I will always find you."

He pulled her gently to him, and put his arms around her. He put his lips against her hair, and whispered;

"I should've expected you'd wax poetic over something like this."

The happy feeling that had begun to spread through her whole body, had abruptly stopped. Her body hardened, as she tried to get free of his arms that were keeping her in place, as his own body rippled with suppressed laughter. Her fists were ponding (none-too-gently) against his back, as he chuckled.

The unfeeling bastard! Here she was, telling him something she would've never said in a hundred thousand years to anyone else…AND HE WAS LAUGHING AT HER!!!

At some point, she realized she wasn't going to get away, so she stopped (and, okay, the fact he fought hard to keep her from getting free mollified her a little bit).

"Don't be mad. What you said really made me happy. I guess I just didn't expect your choice of words to be so…well-thought out."

"You just said something that meant I'm unthinking and impulsive."

She was met by silence.

"Fine. I get your point. How did you expect me to say it?"

"I never expected you to, in the first place. So it wasn't really something I thought long and hard about. I figured I'd just ask you, one day, if you'd like to spend your whole life with me, and if I was lucky, you'd agree."

"You did not!"

"No, I didn't. But that's the story I'm sticking with."

He pressed his lips to hers, before she said another word. He grinned at her, after and pulled her towards the door.

"C'mon, let's get you home." He said, almost…cheerfully.

"Why won't you just stay at home, anyway?" She asked, hesitantly. "Do you really need to stay down here, in Shirokin for work?"

"Well, I need the peace and quiet. You know how it is. " He replied.

"So it's not because you don't want to be killed for sneaking into my room, like Kyou-san says?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"He said WHAT?!?!?!" He demanded, almost missing a step, on the stairs.

"Fujiyama says the same thing." This time, they both completely stopped, for safety reasons. Kumiko was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"Ano sa, have I ever done anything that would make you believe something like that?" He demanded heatedly, a blush swamping his face.

"I don't know. You _did _sneak into the hotel room I was sleeping in, when you were in high school." She answered in a flat voice. "You put your hand over my mouth. You were even leaning over me, your lips so close that I had misunderstood completely."

"Ucchi was missing, stupid!" His face was turning this alarming shade of red.

"And your reason for leaning so close?" She asked, again.

"I had to whisper." He answered, gruffly.

"And you couldn't whisper in my ear, because..?"

"It would look more suspicious than it already did." That was the story he was sticking to, at least. He wasn't about to confirm her suspicion that he _did_ want to kiss her at the time, and that the only thing that stopped him was his disgust with himself for even wanting to. What was he, a pervert?

That, and the others were there.

She had nothing more to add so they continued. Of course, she was snickering right behind him. Ugh. He was going to find a way to get back at that meddling old bastard for this.

But, if he wanted to stop the humiliation for now…

"Would _you_ have killed me for sneaking into your room?" He asked quietly.

"Eh?" She asked, the sounds of amusement stopping abruptly.

So he repeated the question.

"Ah! Eh…anou…well…OF COURSE I WOULD, YA PERV!!!" She replied…eventually. The gap of silence fooled no one, though.

"Hn." He replied, as he stopped himself from laughing outright.

"SA-WA-DA!!!" She threatened, other fist shaking, face red.

"I was joking." He amended, hoping to placate her.

And so it continued, all the way to Kamiyama-chou.

And as Shin drove back to Shirokin, that night, a small smile played on his lips.

She didn't want him to go. She wanted to be with him. She (more-or-less) told him she loved him.

He was happy.

But he was also sad.

Because he was going to hurt her very soon, and he didn't know if he would ever be able to undo it. He gambled on his reason for leaving the first time, and because she was a reasonable person, had allowed herself to trust him.

Just when they were moving forward he'd be destroying everything with his own two hands.

He only hoped she'd understand a second time. He hoped that, like before, she would understand his reasons and trust in him, as she had always done.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cellphone ringing.

"Ran. What is it?" He asked.

"Just got the reports. We're a week ahead of schedule. Also, the Chief dropped by, asking how things were going with us." The caller answered, in an annoyed voice. "I swear, he's just like my dad! Why do they have to keep pushing us to become police, anyway?"

"From what I hear, you don't have to be, as long as you marry one." He replied, smiling.

"Well, I love my family, and though I really don't want to be a cop, I don't want to quarrel. So…I'm going to stall."

"What does Rei think of all this?"

"What's Rei got to do with it? I'm already going out with someone! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"How many years are you going to keep that up?"

"Don't know what you mean, boss-man."

"Fine. I'm telling him tomorrow, though. What time is my appointment with him?"

"Dinner. Your treat. I'm coming with."

"Of course you are. It's got nothing to do with Rei, right?"

"Well, I don't want him to think I'm chickening out of it."

"So, what he thinks of you really matters, huh."

"Well…we're cousins. How does that work? Can we really get married? He'll think were incestuous perverts or something. I don't want him to think that."

"I can feel your enthusiasm."

"Look, you don't want to marry me, either."

"True enough."

"So, how are you going to break it to her?"

"I'm not."

"She'll hate you for it."

"I'm counting on it. Can we talk about it when I get there?"

"Fine. Can you bring back some ice cream?"

"No. The combi is right outside. Get some yourself."

"Cheapskate."

"Freeloader."

"I'm sleeping over, okay?"

"Fine. Just fix the sofa up for me."

"Okies!"

The call got disconnected, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Of all his cousins, even though he thought her fashion choices were too flashy, he liked Ran's attitude. In a lot of ways, Ran and Kumiko were frighteningly similar, but since he had grown up with her, she was more like a sister to him, than anything. For a family of policemen, their goals were the same. Enter the police force, and become a police officer. Ran's father, realizing he was going to lose his eldest daughter if he pressed the issue, relented, as long as she married a policeman. And since they were distant relatives, though their families were pretty close, he had become their first choice, and his father had accepted the match.

And so she was shipped over from Shibuya to become his secretary…for now. And Rei, whom he met his 2nd year at Toudai, was hired by the same law office he was, and had been his best friend in Tokyo, those years he was away from the others, and was, surprisingly enough, one of Ran's close friends.

He suspected there was more to it than that. Rei was a lot like him, and realized that unless Ran grew up emotionally, he would have no chance, while Ran was in denial, and kept going out with other guys, just to convince herself Rei was just a friend.

It was a source of comfort to know he wasn't alone with the problem of falling in love with an obtuse woman.

But Rei wasn't going to like this bit of news, though he would have suspicions. All in all they'd have to clarify things, somewhere private.

All in all, things were falling into place, though it wasn't going to be easy for all the people concerned.

And yet, another memory pushed its way to the fore.

"_Here, just like this rooftop, is where I'll always wait for you, and where I will always find you."_

He pressed his lips to hers lightly, after that. He wanted to do more, but he also wanted to show her that he appreciated what she did, without seeming to want more from her than what she was willing to give. And he wasn't going to give her more reasons to think he was a pervert, dammit.

He would take what she was willing to give him, and not ask for more. He shouldn't have started, in the first place, the moment he realized there was trouble afoot.

But like Youhei, when it came to her, he couldn't help himself. And he had kissed her, and she had kissed back, and now this.

Much as he liked Ran, he wasn't marrying her. They both knew that.

Because if he couldn't have the one he wanted, he didn't need anyone else.

.........

Gomen ne, minna-san. I am unable to do review replies today, since i'm short on internet time (i only rent internet access...gyuuu...), however, i'm glad i was finally able to upload. By the way, this story just became a cross over. ehehehe.

to the people who've seen the series i write for, you should have an idea which anime it is. and it won't be the only one. i'm borrowing two other characters, next chapter, i think. please stay tuned, and thanks for the reviews. i'm always grateful for news nd feedback!:)


	14. Of Trust and Revelations

Chapter 14: Of Trust, and Revelations.

A distinguished-looking man stared at the glass in his hand as he swirled the liquid within it. A few days ago, he had gotten word that Ran had arrived at Shirokin, and was staying at his son's apartment, while she was looking for her own place.

Of course, that would be the case, whether Shin really was playing by the rules or not, but either way, it was a step in the right direction. If strong-willed women were the type of Shin preferred, then he should warm up to Ran _that way _eventually.

Of course, according to his informant, Shin's plans were almost complete as well, but no matter. He had the information he needed to keep his son in line, and they both knew it.

The only troubling thing was Shin's complete acceptance of the matter. He didn't seem in despair (as he should be) if he had indeed given up on the Ooedo heir. There was no sign of depression or desperation, just a quiet sense of urgency and determination.

His son's desire for that woman's safety had blocked out all the other aspects of their agreement. That was probably one of the reasons behind it. That, and that if the news he received was accurate, the Kagami were also moving against the Ooedo soon.

His son already had too much on his plate to worry about anything else. And since Shin would have replaced him by that time, the best that Shin could do was prepare the Ooedo for any eventuality…before he left. Unless he didn't plan on leaving, or was planning to use the police force to keep the Kagami threat at bay.

Maybe that was Shin's _real _motivation in agreeing to take over his position, like he had said, and that his son had not been lying. It was not unexpected.

But, in the end, none of that mattered. Whether Shin was pushed into a corner or not, he only felt relief that his son would not become a criminal. And if he's able to bust a dangerous group in the process, it was all to the good.

If he could get over that woman, even better.

He was young. Even if his first love failed, Shin was no weakling. His happiness did not, should not begin and end with that Yamaguchi Kumiko.

Or so he hoped, because he didn't want the price for his son's happiness, to be a choice between right and wrong. He didn't want his son to be hunted down by people he knew. It didn't really matter if Shin hated him, but like every parent, the last thing he wanted was for his son to live a life of constant danger and difficulty.

Love can fade, but duty and honor, peace and luxury, were things a person could control to a certain degree. And it was this that his son should cultivate.

The phone rang. It was one of his men reporting that Otohata Rei had just picked up Shin for lunch, and that they seemed to be on their way to Shirokin. Typical of Shin to make sure someone capable would keep an eye on things for him. Considering the steps Shin was taking, he shoudn't have to worry. There was a good chance Shin was being straight with him, and he probably didn't have to monitor his son's activities that closely.

However, Shin was also too willful and stubborn. And it was because of this that he couldn't afford to stop or let up.

Which is why, until the moment he was sure of Shin's real motives…the game continues.

**0o0o0**

_It's her._ Rei thought. _She's the one._

During their stay at Toudai, he, Shin and one other had ended up with a reputation for being polite, but mostly distant. But because of Ran and her friends, they knew he was only being (rudely) picky. Because the otherwas on good terms with his best friend's girlfriend, he had also ended up with the same diagnosis.

But Shin? Shin who never entertained any female attention, unless it was necessary, did not earn any ill-will because of it. They simply thought that Shin's 'part-time job' ate up too much of his time, for him to do otherwise. And because Shin's eyes never even seemed to recognize any level of attractiveness in a female, and seemed to merely tolerate Ran's antics because they were related, he had gotten off the hook.

Not that he particularly cared what the others thought.

However, seeing Shin interact with this (older) woman, Rei recognized it.

They were wrong. Shin wasn't any different.

Because, like him, Shin didn't see anyone else.

The three of them really were alike. They only saw the people who mattered, and tended to ignore everyone and everything else…and for Shin it was _this _woman.

"Yours is a quiet sort of friendship, huh." He heard her mention.

"Oh?" Rei asked, a blank expression on his face. "How so?"

"You've been watching us, all quiet." She stated, matter-of-factly. "Shin's generally like that, too. You probably don't talk much."

"That's some deduction." He replied, absently. This made Kumiko smile and ruffle up his hair, which he promptly tried to avoid. Shin merely watched. "So what was Shin like back then?"

A smirk settled on her lips as she answered. Shin sighed. _That_ was never a good sign.

"He stares! He broods. He's a man of mostly 3 words. Not really that much different from now. If it wasn't for your question, you were doing it, too."

"You're exaggerating." Shin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"That would be two words. Batting average." Kumiko goaded, chuckling a little, now. Rei was, too.

"Suit yourself." Shin muttered in resignation, knowing it was futile to make her stop.

"Two, again!" She said, grinning evilly at Shin, trying her best not to laugh…too much. "See what I mean? It's always _Yes. No. Fine. Do it. Stop it. Are you stupid? I'll kill you! So Noisy! _and my all time favorite, for when I try to pick him up when he's cutting class…_What, now!?! _You'd never guess he was such an obnoxious know-it-all."

"So he _does_ have moments." Rei noted, extremely amused, without looking like he was trying to get excluded from that description (which, he secretly was).

At this, Kumiko's smile disappeared, as she shot Shin a fulminating look, while Shin was now the one smirking.

"Every time he tells me off." She muttered.

"Get in trouble a lot, huh." Rei mentioned, a knowing look on his face.

"Just like Ran." Shin inserted, sneaking a sly look at Rei who met his eyes with a bored expression.

"Who's Ran?" Kumiko asked, noting Rei's sudden detachment. _Suspicious_.

"Shin's cousin." Rei answered, making sure he sounded normal. Whatever that meant.

"Hey, you know her, too." Shin countered, amused at Rei's discomfort.

Rei sighed. Shin really wouldn't tell on him, but this was probably retribution for being laughed at, earlier.

"I've known her since high school." Rei clarified, and Kumiko, seeing how Rei was trying to be flippant about it, gave Rei an obnoxious smile.

"You…you like her don't you? You probably don't have a girlfriend, because you love her so much, and can't love anyone else!!!" She declared loudly, with stars in her eyes, and flowers in the background.

Rei heard Shin snort, cover his face with a palm, as he tried desperately not to choke on his laughter.

"No." Rei answered, smiling a little smile, as he said the next words, friendship with Shin be damned.

"That would be Shin, not me. I dated one of Ran's best friends."

He had expected Kumiko to start grilling Shin on who this mysterious girl that Shin happened to love was, when he noticed that it wasn't going to happen.

Instead, Shin and Kumiko were now quiet. Too quiet.

"This isn't a secret, is it?" Rei clarified, as Kumiko _EHEHE-d_ nervously.

"I see." He added. And he really did.

**0o0o0**

On the way back to Shin's office in Shirokin, Rei asked;

"Are you guys going out?"

"Technically, no."

"That's two."

"Do you really want to know?"

"It's okay. I get it."

Shin was beginning to regret introducing those two, but it couldn't be helped. He wanted to make sure everything went as planned.

"You know why I asked you to come, right?" Shin asked, serious, now.

"You don't even have to say it." Rei confirmed. It would be strange if Shin's family just allowed him to date someone from the Yakuza, much less marry an heir to one of its most powerful families. Which is what he suspected Shin wanted to do.

"Incidentally, why _did_ you date Aya?" Shin asked, in a suspiciously innocent tone of voice. Some part of Shin really was interested. He didn't see the point, though he understood what might have motivated Rei. Of course, he was also curious if Rei still felt the same for Ran. That, and a small part of Shin that wanted to get back at Rei for the other's earlier comment to Kumiko, felt the need to take a moment of revenge.

"You don't have to say _that_ either." Rei mumbled, looking out the window.

And of course, Shin understood that feeling _very well_. He stopped the car.

"Rei. There's something else, too." He began, feeling that now was probably as good a time as any.

Otohata Rei eyed his friend. He could've asked why, but Shin always had perfectly sound reasons for the things he did.

So he complied. And after a few steps, he almost couldn't believe what Shin said next.

Shin, on the other hand, knew that with his next few words, he just might lose one of his closest friends, but it had to be said. So with a heavy sigh, he told Rei the rest.

"My parents and Ran's are arranging our marriage…to each other."

After the initial moment of silence, Rei finally managed a grim reply. "I don't see that happening."

"But we want the parents to. So when and if we tell you over dinner, I need you to act exactly like that, so that they don't doubt it. You don't have to hide what you feel. But I need you to trust me."

Shin could only be thankful that even as a teenager, Rei had never let his emotions cloud his better judgment. It was the reason why he could be open with him, like this.

"That's why you brought me to see her, isn't it?" Rei asked, realizing that it wasn't just to satisfy his friend's curiosity, and the need to provide useful help to the woman he loved that made Shin introduce them.

It was because Shin wanted him to understand that there was nothing to worry about, no matter how bad the news got.

"That bad, huh." Rei added. Shin only nodded. A smile played on Rei's lips. "I'm flattered."

"I don't remember flattering you." Was the rather rude reply he got.

"Because, all these years, every time Ran did something I hated, the look on my face seldom varied, and so she thinks I've got emotional malfunction. _You_ on the other hand, think I'm capable of being upset. So you warned me. You do me too much credit."

Rei watched a sneaky smile appear on Shin's face. "Interesting." He heard Shin whisper. Rei looked at shin suspiciously.

"You…you know something. " Rei deduced. "Say it."

The smile now had a hint of…satisfaction. Of assured Retribution. Rei knew this meant a lot of bad things.

"Hn." Shin answered absently, as he got in the car and started it. Rei got in as well, and replied;

"Fine. I get it. Some things shouldn't be said." Rei muttered. "Not like you held back, either."

"You're bargaining." Shin noted, as he steered the car towards the downtown Shirokin area. "You never let others bait you."

"I've never seen you go out of your way to demean yourself for someone else, either." Rei answered, referring to Kumiko's earlier jibe about Shin's vocabulary.

"In that respect, she really has us all figured out." Shin replied.

After a moment of silence, Rei asked, "Shin…is she in trouble?"

He figured it was a safe enough question, the answer explaining everything.

Shin's desire to make her family's business legal, therefore _untouchable_ by the police.

His would-be-fake arranged marriage with Ran. His possible return to take over his father's position.

Leaving someone he trusted to handle his share of responsibilities, until he returned or made other arrangements, if that was no longer a possibility.

It was all to protect her from an outside threat, mainly Shin's own father, or some other group wanting to initiate a war.

Shin stopped at his parking space, just outside the office, as he answered, the look he gave Rei, confirming the latter's suspicions.

"Yes."

However, there was one more piece to the puzzle that was missing.

"I can take over your duties as their lawyer even if Shinohara quits," Rei began, choosing his words carefully. "…but you started a project to make Ooedo legal. I'm sure you also have someone replacing you temporarily, until there's a permanent solution."

Shin was spared a response, as Ran came out to meet them, a short, brown-eyed, smartly-dressed woman in tow.

"Sawada-sempai. Otohata-sempai, o-hisashiburi! Sorry to cut the pleasantries short, but I've got some paperwork my client needs you to sign, and he needs it back, immediately. You know how he is."

"Yo, Fujioka." Rei and Shin greeted.

Of course, if Fujioka Haruhi was involved, the other chess piece in this game could only be one person.

"I thought you didn't want to work for Kyouya." Rei asked, as Shin took the documents from Haruhi. Everyone knew how demanding Kyouya could be, and Haruhi was definitely his favorite…victim.

"I won't be. This is a one-time deal, since I was on the way." She explained, an annoyed smile on her face as she looked away, as if remembering something unpleasant. "I'll actually be working with you, Sawada-sempai and Shinohara-sempai."

And, as expected, Fujioka Haruhi had been manipulated into the game, because Kyouya was in it. And while Kyouya was definitely helping them, it didn't mean he couldn't use this opportunity to further whatever goal he had in mind regarding Haruhi.

For all intents and purposes, Ootori Kyouya was a brilliant businessman.

Unfortunately for Fujioka Haruhi, Kyouya had decided to make her his business.


End file.
